Simply Coffee
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: A girl about to break. A boy who so desperately wants to help. Will she let him in ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first attempt to write anything. Please be gentle. **

**Windchymes, your work is inspiring, your friendship is amazing to me and your help invaluable. Thank you. KitKat, Sheviking, Raingirl thank you for your support and pushing me to do this.I love you ladies dearly. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Deep breath… now here we go…**

I glanced at the clock…2:53pm. She would be here any moment. It was Saturday. She always showed up on Saturday afternoons. Sunday too, if the Gods were smiling on me that week. I saved the file I was doing battle with, cursing all the reports and accounting needed to run a business and went out front, my eyes sweeping to the corner on the right to make sure her table was empty.

_How would she be today? She was always quiet and sad, but some days when I handed her her cup of__  
><em>_coffee I was rewarded with a sweet, tremulous smile that actually went to her eyes. Other times the smile was merely polite, automatic, and did nothing to hide the pain I could see in the depths of soft deep blue._

Maybe today I'd get the sweet smile; maybe today I'd get a chance to say something. Something other than "what can I get for you?' Maybe I could somehow find a way to get over to her table and engage her in conversation and make her smile _that_ smile more than once…

Maybe I'd find out her name…

Cause it was hard to be in love with someone and not even know their name.

_**Should I continue**__**? Let me know your thoughts,please !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow. I may have told one of my brilliant authors I beta for that I assumed I would post and then in a couple days take this story down cause nobody would read it. So slightly taken back. Thank you.**

**Windchymes- seriously how I got to not only be your beta, but you being mine? Willingly ? I must have done something right at some point in my life. Every time I read your work I am envious of your talent and so thrilled you share it here. **

**Kitkat- not enough words my friend. Thank you dear girl .**

**Sheviking – for the encouragement I will be forever grateful.**

**Now shall we see what is happening if Coffeeward's world as he has already been dubbed ?**

**Some rather … colourful language in this one.**

2:58 she walked in. So, so sad today. Quickly I finished with my customer and literally pushed Kate out of the way so I could be the one to look after her.

"The usual? " I smiled as I grabbed a large cup…

"Umm. Yes please," she replied seemingly surprised that she had a "usual" or that it would be remembered. If only she knew I remembered everything about her.

"Anything else for you today? We have fresh scones," I tried tempting her. She only ever had coffee and I wanted her to have something else, something that would make her stay longer than the time it took to drink a cup of coffee.

"No thanks, just the coffee," she smiled back although it did not reach her eyes.

I watched as she made her way to her usual table in the corner and sat down heavily, as if suddenly it was just too much effort to walk any further.

Shit. I wanted to go over and wrap her up in my arms and make whatever made her look so tired and so sad just go the fuck away. My gut told me she needed help. How the hell could I help?

"She looks like she could use a friend… and maybe one of those scones you mentioned," Kate whispered as she nudged a plate with two fresh scones towards me. _WTF?_ "Shame you want to take a break and the only empty chair right now is across from your little mystery girl there." She looked at me with an eyebrow cocked. "You know Edward, nothing is ever gonna change unless you start somewhere, like by saying hello…And really? I am so tired of my boss being in here every weekend to stare at someone when he could be using the time to get to know her… OUTSIDE this coffee shop… now go..."

So now I stood in front of her table looking down at her with a plate of scones in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other and desperately trying to come up with a reason for being there.

**End Note:**

**Frankly he can stand by my table anytime. Just saying… What do you have to say?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Am slightly overwhelmed since I was not sure anyone would.**

**Windchymes takes my scattered thoughts and organizes them into something readable. Sheviking and Kitkat681 are much needed supporters and bad behaviour encouragers. I adore all of them **

**And some housekeeping: I own nothing. Nothing to do with Twilight or its success. I have a pair of fuzzy blue socks I am fond of though.**

**And yes Bella has blue eyes. Fiction. Edward is not a vampire here either. **

Nervously I cleared my throat and she glanced up eyes widening as she realized I was standing there, at _her _table. No doubt I looked as much of an idiot as I was feeling.

"Sorry to bother but we are rather full, mind if I sit here?"

Her lovely eyes widened in panic for a second then she nodded. "Okay, um, I mean sure. " But I noticed her glancing around as if to ensure I was indeed telling her the truth.

Sitting down quickly before she could change her mind I immediately pushed the plate towards her and said in a rush "Look I know you said no, but these are a new item and I want people to try them... could you maybe just give one a taste ? Really it would help me out. Please? "

I watched as she paused, and then pulled the plate towards her. And raised the scone and took a hesitant bite. She smiled. "This is really good. Really good. But tell me, are all coffee baristas this anxious about their baked goods?" She grinned, actually _grinned,_ and for a second her eyes shone with mischief.

"No, but owners are," I grinned back. "This is my place. My chef likes to try out new items and this is his latest one… raisin cinnamon scones. And by the way... I'm Edward." I rambled on, sticking my hand out to shake hers. I could feel her hesitation immediately. My hand was still stuck in mid-air, wanting to feel hers clasped within it. But as I slowly began to withdraw my hand, she seemed to make up her mind about something and reached out to take mine. As my larger hand clasped her much smaller colder one, she said the words I had been waiting to hear for so many weeks.

"Hello Edward…I'm Bella. "

_Bella…. How perfect._

**End Note… not a bad start. She did not run away screaming anyway. That's always a plus. Right ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N …okay… still own nothing to do with Twilight. I do have a very pretty sparkly pen from Swarovski, which is probably the closest I will ever get to something sparkling in the sun for me. **

**Thank you to Windchymes. Your guidance is a blessing.**

**Kitkat and Sheviking… sigh. No words.**

**And to all of you who has reviewed, your kind words and encouragement means a great deal.**

**So how will their meeting go? Let's carry one and find out shall we …**

"Bella," I smiled. "It suits you. "

"Well I don't know about that," she said softly glancing down.

"So you own this place?" she asked. "It's nice. Warm, inviting…um, yeah. Great coffee. "

"That's the idea," I smiled back.

"Did you always want to, uh, own a coffee shop Edward?" she queried, continuing to nibble on her scone.

"No actually after I finished college I realized I had zero interest in working for someone else but wanted to use what I had learned… and got into this by accident… it was actually due to my grandmother," I trailed off. _Now why had I thrown that tidbit in there? Idiot_.

"Oh," she said prompting me softly "How did that happen?"

"Well," I started..."I 'm sure you don't want to hear that story," I laughed feeling self-conscious. I wanted to talk about _her_, not me.

"No, please tell me…I would like to hear it. I like Grandmothers," She pleaded with me. _No, what had I said? The sadness was back...so much sadness again. _

"Well my Grandmother is a spitfire," I said, unable to resist her request. "And one day we were out shopping and stopped at, ahem, another well-known chain and she started in about how hard it was to get a simple good cup of coffee. She wanted coffee. Hot and black. Good tasting coffee. Not some girly half fat soy no foam watered down version of a coffee. And I started thinking and exploring and came up with this idea for a coffee place that was just that. You can get coffee here and you can use regular English to order what you want. You don't need a user's guide on how to order your coffee. Small, medium or large cups. And only three blends to choose from; mild, medium or bold. And then add some milk or cream if you want. Great Espresso. A good, real cappuccino. A well-made pot of tea. And that is it. A cookie, a scone or whatever treats the kitchen comes up with. Fresh sandwiches. And in the summer the best iced coffee you will ever have. Just simple, natural organic coffee all purchased from a certified grower… and hence Simply Coffee was born."

I stopped suddenly realizing I had been droning on and was no doubt boring her.I shrugged my shoulders rather self-consciously. Let's face it there isn't much that's interesting about running a coffee shop.

"Wow," Bella smiled at me. "That was a big risk to take with all the coffee places there are these days. "

I laughed. "My Grandmother is my biggest investor as well as one of my best customers. She and her cronies are in my first store all the time."

"There is more than one? "

"Yeah, this is the third one," I explained.

"That must keep you busy," she said, then suddenly jumped up. "Oh I have to go... I'm sorry Edward but I have to go now! I didn't keep track of the time and I didn't mean to take up so much of yours. "

She was leaving? Already? No !

"Wait – no!" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

She stopped as she pulled on her jacket and looked at me like I was crazy. Which I was. For her.

"You, ah, you haven't finished your coffee!" I grasped at the first thing that came to mind.

"'I'll finish it on my way," she said. _Way to where sweet girl? I wondered. Where do you go every Saturday and Sunday before you arrive at my place and where do you go after? Why are you in such a hurry today? I wanted more time with you!_

"Just wait one minute please," I begged and picked up her cup before she could protest. Quickly I poured it into a take-out cup, topped it up and added more cream just like she liked and added a lid. Then I jammed another scone in a bag and handed both to her. "For the road," I said. "Please – my chef will love the fact that someone liked the scones."

"Thank you," she whispered. "And thanks for the company, it was _so_ nice to talk to you." She smiled.

Then she turned around quickly and walked out the door. Again.

**Where**_** is**_** she going ? He is rather, umm, passionate about coffee isn't he ? I wonder what else he is passionate about ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Hello All. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the support you are giving this – truly unexpected. Sorry I cannot keep up with answering all reviews but I read ****every single one****. And they make me smile.**

**I still own nothing. SM has it all.**

**Windchymes, Kitkat and Sheviking… love you all. Thank you.**

She didn't show up on Sunday.

Fuck. I scared her. Or bored her to death telling her stories about how my Grandma help set me up on my career path of making coffee.

Shit. How to impress a girl in a few easy steps. NOT.

What I didn't tell her was I lived for every weekend when she would come in and sit at the corner table. How I fell for her the first time I saw her walking up to me and then sitting there trying not to cry while sipping her coffee and staring at the floor. So lovely and so sad. How I wanted to sit down beside her and make her laugh and be happy because that was what she deserved. Not this seemingly non ending sadness that permeated her world. How I worried about her during the week wondering if she was ok, wondering where she was. How I had never in my life experienced feelings like this with another person. That I didn't think it was even possible to happen. Until _she_ walked in the door of my shop that Saturday afternoon.

I gave up at 4:30 since we closed at 5:00 and she was never that late. Sitting in my car at a red light I glanced over and there she was. Sitting at the bus stop a few blocks away from the shop. It was a cold drizzly day again and she was huddled down in her jacket. A jacket that looked too thin to provide much warmth. And now that I thought about it _she_ looked too thin. Kate was right, she needed that scone. As soon as the light turned green I pulled around the corner intent on going back to the bus stop to pick her up and drive her home in the warmth of my car. That was, if I could convince her I wasn't some pervert and that it was safe to actually get in the car with me.

But as I pulled back around the corner the bus was already there and she was getting on it. So I did what any logical clear headed person would do.

I followed the bus.

Two transfers later and a hell of a long time sitting behind the damn bus she got off and started walking slowly down the block. Immediately, I pulled the car over and locked it. This was not the nicest neighbourhood for her to be walking in or even parking my car in, but at this point I had no choice. I could not simply call out "Hey Bella I was just following you and wondered where you were going?"

Now could I?

I tried to keep a safe distance from her so she wouldn't realize she was being followed but from the way she was walking I could tell she was not really even paying attention to what was going on around her. Fuck. That was not a good thing in this area either. Her steps were slow and measured like she was concentrating on staying upright rather than being in a hurry to get where she needed to be.

Shit. I did not like what my gut was telling me. Just as I reached a conclusion in my mind, she turned onto a path leading to an old run down house. I stopped a ways back and watched her enter the front door and a few minutes later a light came on in the front room of the house.

Fuck. Just what I was afraid of. She wasn't visiting anyone here.

_This was where she __**lived. **_

_**Hmmm... Now what's he gonna do?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Own – nothing but a vivid imagination. The real owner is SM.**

**But I have a truly awesome beta and friend in Windchymes. And I am killing her with chapter rewrites. Sorry my friend, but you set the bar. Kitkat and Sheviking. Thank you for the support and friendship, both mean a lot. And to all those who review – especially every chapter – truly I adore you and I grin like an idiot reading them.**

**OK… he followed her home... now what is Coffeeward gonna do ? I think we can all agree the boy does not seem to follow the general rules. He is a go with my gut kinda guy.** **So let's find out what his gut is telling him now…**

All week I worried and speculated.

Why was Bella living on the other side of town in such a run-down unsafe area and what brought her to this side every weekend? Why did she come in here every Saturday and Sunday and seem so sad? Why did she only ever order coffee? Was she getting thinner? And if so… why? Was she ill? Or was that just in my mind? I was always so busy looking at her sweet face and her eyes that told me exactly how bad her day was that I hadn't paid much attention to her physically… other than to notice that she was fairly petite the first time I saw her.

I had no idea what to do or how to handle all the thoughts going through my mind so I decided the best course of action would be the most hands version. So I drove to her side of town every night and waited til I saw her light on, if it wasn't already, and then I knew she was home and safe. Or at least as safe as she could be in this area. Then I'd go back to my own place.

Each time I saw her her step seemed heavier and her shoulders more slumped than before. And she kept some strange hours. I hated her being out walking at any time in that neighbourhood but the thought of her walking around after midnight? In the dark? My gut was screaming at me that there was way more to this than I had even thought. Fuck. I had to talk to someone.

The next morning after the rush had subsided I asked Kate to come back to my office for a few minutes.

Sitting across from my friend I was suddenly tongue tied. "So how are things?" I finally blurted.

"Yeah, um, Edward... everything is good. Now why am I in here? What is this about? Why do you look like an insomniac and what the hell has you so worked up?" I could see she was tense now.

And so was I.

I shook my head, wondering where to start. "I just..."

"Have I done something?" Kate snapped suddenly.

"No! Of course not!" I gaped at her.

"Is my work not up to par?"

"What? No, your work is fine, great! You know that!"

"Then what is going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing like that...I just...fuck, Kate...I need an ear...I need my friend, not my co-worker."

Immediately her eyes softened as did her demeanour. "What's up Edward? I am right here. Talk to me."

That was all it took and it all came out. Bella and the worry and the scones and the bus following and the drive bys and the nights of watching and more worrying… I talked til my voice trailed off at the shocked looked on Kate's face.

"What? "_It all sounded perfectly rational to me._

"Edward… are you STALKING this girl?"

"NO! I just can't relax til I know she is safe- as safe as she can be in that neighbourhood. Kate I don't know what to do... tell me what to do…please," I begged.

She studied me for a minute and then asked," You really have that strong a feeling for this girl – someone you don't even really know? " I nodded. "Edward, I have known you since college and we have seen each other through a lot. So understand this is coming straight from my heart. I have never seen you seriously care about anyone else outside your family and closest friends. If you think she is someone you want in your life there is only one thing you CAN do. "

I nodded eagerly waiting for her to impart her wisdom.

"You need to sit down and talk to her and be straight. Tell her you want to get to know her. That you want her to know you. Be honest with her -about everything. Everything. Cause if you don't have honesty you have nothing "

Now _there _was a conversation to look forward to.

_Seriously. Fuck my life. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Happy Fall All !... **

**Your reviews make me smile, your theories and ideas and advice for Coffeeward all duly noted and of course passed on…**

**Nothing Twilight is mine. **

**Windchymes – Seriously there just are no words. Certainly not eloquent enough to talk about you.**

**And Kitikat, Sheviking, Cejsmum, Theonlykyla, thank you so much for your support and your pimping this story out. Without you I think it would have quietly died in a data byte somewhere.**

**Now… let's see what is happening with Coffeeward…**

Saturday again.

Would she show up? Or had I stepped over the line and she would find somewhere else to have her quiet coffee? Somewhere she would not be bothered by a coffee making Grandma's boy?

I stood behind the counter waiting, watching and hoping. I glanced to the right and saw her table was occupied. Actually every table was occupied this afternoon. Again. Business was good. My gut told me this would be a good location.

The bell over the door rang out and Kate elbowed me in the ribs. I glanced up quickly to see Bella walk in, scan the place, see how busy we were and start to walk out again.

_No, sweet girl, not happening._

"Bella," I called out. Startled, she looked up at me. God she looked _exhausted_. I smiled and crooked my finger, praying she would keep coming forward and to my great relief she did.

When she got to the counter she quietly nodded at me, then said "How are you Edward?"

"Good Bella, I am good. You?"

"Fine," she replied looking anything but. "It's rather busy again isn't it, Edward? That's great for you. May I just have a coffee to go please?"

"Um, actually Bella I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment? In private? " I asked quietly. My nervousness showed through as I dragged my hand through my hair repeatedly.

Now it was her turn to look nervous. Glancing towards Kate, who gave her an encouraging smile, Bella nodded rather hesitantly before saying "Ok then, I guess I'll have a coffee here? "

"You go ahead, " Kate suddenly jumped in. "I'll bring you both coffee in a minute ok? Double cream right Bella? " Kate smiled at her again as Bella nodded her ascent. "Just like Edward. That's easy. Ready for your lunch too boss?"

_What? Oh fuck. Good idea. Get some food in her_.

"Sure Kate, that would be great. Thanks," I smiled as I walked around the counter and steered Bella towards my office.

Once in my office I offered to take her coat and finally had the chance to actually touch her, allowing my hands to slip down her shoulders and arms as I helped her off with her damp coat. She sat down on one of the utilitarian visitor chairs and I sat across from her behind the desk. But every part of me itched to sit with her on my soft comfortable leather couch across the room. I could put my arm around her so she could rest her weary head on my shoulder. I could stroke her hair and see if it felt as soft as it looked, and hold her while she slept and recovered some from what appeared to be a particularly bad day. How amazing would that feel? I wondered... then started as I realized Bella had spoken, and being so caught up in my musings I had not caught her query.

"Sorry Bella, I was thinking about... umm... a shipment I am waiting for; what was it you asked? " I smiled at her_._

_Idiot. Stop daydreaming. I really need to give my own self a kick in the ass sometimes._

"I, ah, just wondered what it was you wanted to talk to me about? " Bella looked at me with confusion on her face.

"Right. Well…" I trailed off as Kate came in with coffees and sandwiches. As she put the tray on the desk she winked at me and mouthed "good luck" before turning to Bella and saying "Not sure what you like, but today's sandwich is Edward's favourite. So I took a chance you would like it as well. Enjoy!" With a smile she walked out, shutting the door behind her, leaving Bella looking at me in bewilderment.

"Really, just coffee is good," she murmured, but even I could see how hungrily she was eyeing up the grilled vegetable sandwich.

"No, please Bella- join me, I hate to eat alone and Kate is right. Seth's goat cheese and veg sandwich is awesome. Please?" I begged.

_Please sweet girl, __**please**__, let me do something for you. Anything. Even if it is just a coffee and a sandwich. _

I smiled widely as I watched her pick up her sandwich and take a bite. She smiled at me around her mouthful and nodded as I started in on mine. "Mmm, delicious. Thank you Edward. "

"No Bella thank you. For joining me, and allowing me the pleasure of your company. It truly is a treat for me," I smiled at her and watched with great contentment as she tucked in to the one small thing I could give her.

_At least for right now. _

**Well now… she is there… for how long though?**

**Another update tomorrow…. EE**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N still own nothing**

**Windchymes – thank you for all your help with what seemed to be endless rewrites on this chapter. **

**To the usual suspects- thank you for your support**

**To the readers and reviewers who are still surprising me with their love of this little story – I appreciate you and your words more than I can say…**

**And to Twimom0974... Happy Birthday. I am posting this early for you and perhaps, your wish for second one will happen later today.**

**This is a longer chapter- for me. Enjoy.**

**Now let's see how our pair is doing with their lunch…**

She ate the whole sandwich. I was so pleased.

I managed to distract her long enough for her to eat by telling funny customer stories, amusing coffee misadventures, even a couple of 'what horrid things my siblings did to me'stories. She ate slowly, savouring every bite it seemed. I watched her reactions carefully to see if anything I said brought the sadness to her eyes again, but the whole time she was relaxed and seemed content. Even Kate bustling in with a 'new' cookie I _had_ to try, and therefore so did Bella, did not seem to unnerve her.

Bella sat curled into the chair looking much the way I thought she _should_ look like all the time. Even with the exhaustion written across her face her eyes were brighter than normal and she had a small smile playing constantly on her lips as she asked her quiet questions. Her company was so soothing and watching the light play on her face was enchanting. She was not beautiful in the normal sense of the word, but the combination of her darker hair, ivory skin and blue eyes was lovely. The blue of her eyes seemed to change with her moods and each hue I had seen was captivating. And the depth of her soul that shone from those expressive eyes made her the most exquisite thing I had ever seen.

By the time we finished eating she knew I had parents that lived close by, an older married brother and a younger sister. And I knew…nothing. She was very adept at avoiding questions by turning the subject around to me. Frustrating. But she was there, with me, safe. I had fed her, made sure she was warm and for now I was also content.

Until…

"So Edward... you said you wanted to talk to me?" Her question came softly after a few minutes of not uncomfortable silence. " I assume it was not to tell me funny stories while I take you away from a quiet lunch and a well-deserved break?"

_Fuck. Here we go. _

I got up and moved over to the other chair beside her. I needed to be closer for this conversation. I took in a calming breath and tried to figure out where to start. This could go well, or this could go _so badly_. I was really hoping for the former.

She watched me fidget for a moment and suddenly reached out and laid her hand on top on mine that was drumming nervously on my knee.

"Edward- what is it? Is something wrong? Can I do something to help you?"

I gaped at her. Can she help **me? **Who was this girl? Her first concern was for **me**?

"Bella, I... I have to tell you something and I am not sure how you are going to take this," I started.

"Ok," she whispered.

"I ..." I drew in a deep breath trying to find the right words "I like you. I like you a lot. I know I hardly know you and you hardly know me, but I want that to change. I want to know you. More than the lovely girl that comes in and takes her coffee the same way as I do every weekend. I want to know what you think. What your dreams are. Your favorite color. What makes you laugh. I want you to laugh. I want to be the one who makes you laugh."

I paused to draw another breath and clasped her hand that was still on top of mine. "Do you think you could maybe want that too? To get to know _me_? "

I looked up at her startled expression. She was staring at me like I had just read today's headlines in a foreign language and was trying to make sense of the information.

"Why," she whispered incredulously. "Why would you want that? Why would you want to get to know _me_?"

I slumped forward, trying to find the words. How do you explain the unexplainable? How do you explain that you just _know _something, something your gut tells you is so _right?_

"Why?" I shook my head. "I don't know Bella, but from the very first time you walked in here...that's what I've wanted." I looked at her, smiling as I remembered that first day, the way she looked around seemingly nodding in approval at the way things were set up, the way she had inhaled the scent of her coffee before taking her first sip and smiling _that smile_ over the taste. Even with the sadness I could see she carried, she found some small thing to enjoy. I also remembered how her eyes widened when they met mine for the first time then looked away shyly.

"It felt like forever before I got up the courage to say hello and once I heard you speak and saw you smile at me I knew I had to get to know you." My mouth had gone dry and I tried to swallow as I watched her, trying to gauge her reaction. Was this going well? I couldn't tell, but I'd come this far, so I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

"I think you are lovely and wonderful and that that is simply the tip of the iceberg when it comes to you. I want to know everything … everything that makes you_… you_."

She shook her head slowly. "I don't understand. I am nothing special Edward. There is nothing much to know. I don't have anything to offer you. I think once you knew more about me you would be disappointed. " Her expression seemed to be one of disbelief that anyone could possibly want to actually know _her._

"I highly doubt that," I scoffed.

"Really," she said. "Ask me something then."

"Ok, how long have you lived here?"

_That seemed innocent enough._

"A while," was her noncommittal reply.

_Hmmm…_

"Do you go to school or are you a career girl?"

"Neither," she said shortly. "I work, but not anywhere interesting, believe me."

_OK, we are getting nowhere_.

"Bella, why do you look so tired?" I asked softly, trying to get her tell me something.

"You don't have to concern yourself with that Edward. I'm fine," she responded in a guarded voice.

_Yep. Nowhere_.

So I asked the one question that bothered me more than anything.

"Why are you so sad all the time when you come in here?"

Her eyes flew open wide and she started to pull her hand away. I refused to let it go.

"That is private," she hissed.

"Next question then." _Shit. I could feel my frustration growing, rapidly._

Why do you live so far away and come to this end of town every weekend? "

"How do you know where I live?" she gasped.

"I saw you at the bus stop one day and wanted to offer you a ride home but by the time I got back you were on the bus… so I followed you."

"What? You _followed _me? Why?"

"It was cold and I wanted to make sure you got home ..." I trailed off when I saw the anger on her face.

"Who made you my keeper?" she spat out.

Suddenly I was on my feet. Without even knowing it my hands were twisted in my hair and it was all I could do to remain calm.

Did she not understand? She was NOT safe.

"Someone has to look out for you! You live in a terrible area with a high crime rate. And the hours you keep? You shouldn't be walking out there after dark. It's not safe. And the place you live – are the locks even working? It looks like _anyone_ can walk right in anytime." I forced myself to keep my voice level, but even I could hear the impatient edge in it.

She gasped and stood up, taking a step back from me. "Have you continued to follow me?"

"No… yes…I'm not following you Bella, I'm watching out for you. I just need to make sure you are safe Bella. Please understand."

"No, you understand _this_ Edward," Her voice was low and angry, and her blue eyes were now icy cold, causing me to flinch under their scrutiny.

"_Stay away from me_. Leave me alone. Don't check up on me and don't bother me anymore. I am not worth your worry. I didn't ask you to look out for me and I don't want you to do so." Quickly grabbing her coat she brushed past me and ran out the door leaving me standing there shell shocked.

I went from holding her hand to her telling me to leave her alone. Great filter I have.

I just fucked myself without even trying at all.

_Good job._

**Uh oh… I imagine I need to find a safe hiding place now ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Wow quite a response to their conversation and Bella leaving. I promised Twimom0974 another chapter for her bday, and a new reader informed me it was also her bday so this is for both of them. Happy birthday SMusic! And welcome. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. And for reading**

**Own nothing. At least not as good as Twilight and Edward. My stuff is just... stuff.**

**Windchymes. Bless you and your red pen. I think you will need a refill soon. You make this so much better.**

**My ladies – adore you. **

**Now what is happening…**

Two weeks went by.

Nothing.

No sad, sweet eyes looking at me from the corner table.

The air got colder and my heart felt like it was doing the same thing.

After Bella stormed out leaving me standing like a statue, Kate came to see what I had done. One look at me and she knew not to say a word. She cleared away the dishes and cups and left quietly, closing the door behind her. I stayed in my office the rest of the afternoon thinking how badly I had handled the entire situation. Instead of being calm and reassuring I got frustrated. I knew she wasn't going to open up easily. I should have prepared myself better. I should have kept my temper under check.

_Fuck._

When I finally got my brooding ass in gear and opened my office door, the shop was deserted and quiet. Kate had closed up and left me to my thoughts. She left a note tacked to the door that simply said 'Have faith Edward'. And in smaller print at the bottom she had written 'You're an idiot'. So Kate.

What an idiot. Kate was right. I had to be honest with Bella, but I did _not_ have to get frustrated and start telling her what to do or how to live her life. It certainly was not the first time my temper had cost me. Now instead of building a relationship I was back to square one. With no hope of starting over. I didn't know her number and every time I went past her place it was dark, and even though I had sat outside several times I never caught a glimpse of her. I may have frightened her enough that she had actually moved.

Not only did I _not _make her happier like I wanted, I think I had added more stress to her life. Not only was my heart heavy over not seeing her, but it truly ached thinking I had hurt her more than she already seemed to hurt.

It was a busy Saturday. The wind was blowing cold and there were even some snowflakes in the air. The weather channel was predicting an early winter storm and people were scurrying around getting their shopping and errands done before it hit. By four o'clock I sent everyone home, deciding to close the place down myself. I lived close enough that if the weather hit suddenly I could walk home. But I was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

I packed up the few leftover muffins to take home. Normally I took whatever was left to a shelter but today there were only a few items left and I would eat them tomorrow since I couldn't remember when the last time was I went to the store. So aside from what I had here I was not sure I had much to add to the baked goods.

As I flicked the front lights off a movement caught my eye at the front door and I stopped dead.

_Bella._

Bella was standing at the door, her face buried into her coat and I could see her shaking from here. I moved quickly, unlocked the door and pulled her into the shop and my arms faster than I thought possible.

I said nothing. I _couldn't _say anything. She was here. She was safe.

_Fuck_ she was cold.

Without a thought I swept her up in my arms and carried her back to my office. I sat her down on the couch. I worked her out of her coat and wrapped her up in the blanket that was thrown over the back and tore my coat off and added that on top. "Stay here- don't move," I ordered and hurried back out front. I grabbed the thermos I had filled with coffee to take home, and a cup, and raced back to the office after relocking the front door.

My blessed girl hadn't moved except maybe to snuggle even further down into the warmth of the blanket and coat. I poured her out a cup and wrapped my arm under her shoulders to lift her up. "Drink this sweet girl. Please. It will warm you up."

Red-rimmed pain filled misty blue eyes met mine as she lifted her head to drink. Then I saw it.

A huge, angry bruise extending across her right cheek and a cut on her lip. Both fresh.

Anger exploded through me.

I struggled to stay calm while I urged her to drink the hot liquid. Who would do this to her? Who could hurt this sweet, warm, perfect little person? I wanted to get my hands on whoever did this and fucking kill them. I could feel myself tensing up and started when a small cold hand cupped my cheek.

"No Edward, it's not what you think. This…" she whispered in a hoarse voice as she carefully touched her cheek. "This was an accident. This was not deliberate."

"I can't stand to see you hurt, accident or not," I whispered back afraid if I spoke too loudly she would get up and leave again.

"Bella, I have been so worried and I am so sorry for what I said. I am NOT sorry for looking out for you, but I am sorry how it came out and that I frightened you. Where have you been? I have been looking for you sweet girl."

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to worry you...again. I ... I am ready to talk, if you still want to."

My heart soared. I leant forward and softly kissed her forehead, beyond grateful for this unexpected gift.

"Yes my girl. I want to. I am ready to listen, _really _listen to you. Talk to me. Let me in. I'm here. Right here and I am not going anywhere. Not without you."

**Where has she been? What has happened that has brought her back? **

**Tomorrow- no more until tomorrow... and people...the bday thing – I only cave once. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N... not sure anyone is going to read the A/N or just rush right to the chapter... but …**

**Own nothing Twilight related, except I did buy the books.**

**Windchymes- seriously thank you. I am but a learning Jedi to your Yoda.**

**And my lovely Sheviking, Kitkat, TheonlyKyla and Cejsmom… you make me smile with your constant support.**

**And to the highly amusing reviews – especially the birthday take offs ? Thank you. But It's not gonna work. One chapter a day now til it's done. So with this one we are ½ way there. **

**So what is next at the Shop ?...**

Bella shivered violently and I knew I had to get her home and properly warmed up.

My home.

I looked down at her and grimaced at the markings on her face. "Do you trust me Bella?" I asked.

She nodded and I stood up and once again told her not to move. I hit the starter button for my car so it could warm up and went out front and finished shutting up for the night and gathered the items I wanted together. I grabbed an extra coat I kept by the kitchen, put it on and went back to the office. I placed my bags on Bella's lap and gathered her up into my arms. A perfect fit. I knew it. Striding fast we went out the back door and I quickly had Bella tucked into the front passenger seat and driving towards my place.

An hour later I was standing in my kitchen waiting for Bella to come out of the bathroom. She had not said a word since we left the shop. When she finally appeared wearing a pair of my sweats and a heavy shirt I was glad to see she looked warmer. She wasn't crying, but her body language spoke volumes. She was utterly defeated. And the look I saw in her eyes was heart breaking. Lifeless, with all the fight and spark I had seen in them last time gone. She looked broken.

I guided her over to the couch and held up a pair of my thick socks. "May I?" I inquired softly. She nodded dejectedly. I knelt down and pulled the socks on her feet and then handed her a small icepack for the swelling on her face.

"Can I look please?" I gingerly reached over and took her precious face in my hands. I checked out her bruise and saw how deep and dark it was going to be. I gently felt along her cheekbone to make sure it was not broken but quickly stopped as I watched her wince from the contact. I inspected the cut on her lip which had stopped bleeding then allowed her to put the ice pack on to help stop the swelling.

"Will you tell me now, please?" I sat down beside her and pulled her feet onto my lap and once again she surprised me by allowing it. She closed her eyes briefly and then nodded and laid down the ice pack.

"This is ... hard for me" she started and I gently squeezed her feet and smiled encouragingly.

"Take your time sweet girl. You can take as long as you like. I am not going anywhere."

"Yet," I heard her whisper.

"No Bella," I said louder. "I am NOT going anywhere. Trust me sweetheart. I am here. Talk to me."

For a moment she glanced over my shoulder at the window, watching the snow swirling about in the air. She was gathering up her thoughts, it seemed. Then I felt her body straighten up somewhat and she drew in a deep breath and began.

"I'm an only child," she started, staring down at her hands. "My mom and dad were just regular parents. My grandmother lived with us after my grandpa died, so for most of my live she was with us. She had a huge influence on my life. She was always there, always a part of whatever I did, always supporting me. Life was normal, good, you know?" She glanced up briefly and I nodded reassuringly at her.

"At least until about two years ago. Then it stopped being normal." I reached over and grasped her hands that had started twisting around with nerves because I just fucking just needed to touch her right now. She grasped mine back but continued to stare down. "I was away at college and my dad died suddenly of a heart attack. I flew home and not long after the funeral and my mom and grandma decided to move here. My mom didn't want the memories associated with every street corner and store aisle you understand? They insisted I fly back to school- it was what dad what have wanted. When I came here on break to visit I noticed Grams was not herself, forgetful, but I thought it was the move and the change and she would bounce back. Mom didn't seem overly worried. At least not that she let me see."Then less than a year later I got…a call. Mom was in a car accident. She umm, she didn't make it." Her voice quivered as she relived her memories.

"Oh Bella, sweet girl. I am so sorry," I whispered. Fuck. Losing both of her parents so close together. What a lot to handle.

"I flew here right away of course. And that is when I really saw it. Something was so wrong with Grams. I hadn't been here for a while with school and work and there was such a change. Grams wasn't herself. She was beyond forgetful. She was lost. Some days she knew what was happening, but most of the time not. She kept asking for my mom and dad. She would get angry when I told her they were dead. She would get lost if she went outside. Some days she wasn't sure who_ I_ was. She couldn't remember how to get dressed by herself or cook or sew – any of the things she loved. Her doctor told me she had Alzheimer's... I think mom had been hiding this from me 'cause she didn't want me to worry. She wanted me to have a normal college experience. Not to feel like I had to come here and help."

Bella paused for a moment and looked up at me. The pain that was in her expression was intense. I tightened my hold on her hands to let her know I was _right here_ and let her continue uninterrupted.

"But now it was all on me Edward. I couldn't leave Grams. I never went back to school. I had my stuff sent here and I tried, I tried my best to look after Grams…but eventually I couldn't do it anymore. I tried so hard, but she would leave the house when I was asleep and get lost. She would get confused and so upset that she could not remember things. And she would yell at me.

"_She never yelled at me before Edward _- _ever_."

"And then one day she burnt herself really badly making a cup of tea. I had fallen asleep on the couch because I had been up all night with her and…" Her shaking voice trailed off to a whisper.

"Oh sweet girl, I am sure you tried. It's an awful disease. I understand. You can't beat yourself up or blame yourself because you couldn't do it anymore. No matter what, it gets to a point where one person cannot handle it alone. Did you have to put her in a Nursing home? Is that where you go? To see your Grams? "

She nodded. "That isn't all Edward," she whispered. "It got worse."

My throat closed. How could it get worse? She had already lost everyone she loved and moved to a strange city alone. She had to care for her Grandmother with no support. What else could have possibly happened?

My gut was screaming at me again and I didn't like what it was saying.

Not one fucking bit.

**I think both Bella and I need a hug… **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Thank you for your response to the last chapter. For any of you reading that are dealing with or have lost someone you love to this disease I so understand. I nursed my darling mom with it for 6 years and watched the strong loving person I knew become a frail stranger to me I could not reach. And the day she died while I held her was one of grief mixed in with the gentlest feelings of relief. Much love to you if you are in the same position. I have nothing but the greatest respect for care givers. **

**Windchymes- Truly, without you I would be lost. This story is getting as many people reading it because of your great care with it. **

**The usual suspects – Bless your dear hearts. **

**And we carry on….**

Somehow I knew what was coming was big and without another thought I pulled her across onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"Tell me Bella," I demanded as softly as I could while my gut churned away.

Bella's body was stiff, as if this was the only way she could hold herself together. Her hands were clasped together so hard her knuckles were white. Reaching down I pulled her hands apart and held them with one of mine. The other arm which was still around her I used to rub soothing strokes up and down her back to try and help her relax.

"It's alright Bella," I murmured. "I'm here, when you are ready, I'm here."

She let out a shuddering sigh and allowed her body to relax. Although she still didn't look at me she started to talk again.

"A couple of days after the funeral, mom's lawyer came to see me. My dad had always handled the money... my mom was rather flighty that way and after he was gone she tried to do some investing I guess, and she also overpaid for the house they bought and... and… she lost it all Edward.

"There was literally _nothing _left." Her hands clasped mine more tightly and she shook her head, no doubt remembering the impact that visit had on her life.

"Mr. Banner went over everything with me; she had even used up Gram's money to try and keep going. I had to walk away from the mortgage and the house since it was now worth less than she paid, and all the debts, and declare bankruptcy. I think mom thought she could hang on and things would work out eventually but…they didn't," She trailed off, and took a ragged breath before continuing, "So on top of now knowing Grams was sick and needed care, I found out all the money was gone and the only one who could do anything about it was _me_. I had to start from nothing and figure something out. By myself."

_Fuck. _

She was quiet for a moment and I continued to stroke her back softly and flexed the hand she now had so tightly clasped between her two small ones trying to give her whatever comfort I could. Finally after another deep sigh she kept talking.

"I found a nice place for Grams. She was the most important thing. I was all she had to depend on and I had to do the right thing. I couldn't just leave her in some awful place. I moved into where I am now because it was the cheapest place that I could find. And I took on every job I could find no matter how much I hated them, so Grams could have a decent place."

She suddenly looked up at me and held my gaze.

" I call and check on her every day from wherever I am working, but that is why I only see her on the weekends and sometimes I can't even do both days if I can pick up an extra shift so my budget is not so _tight_ all the time…but there just never seems to be enough time to do everything I _have_ to do, never mind what I _want_ to do…and I can't find better jobs cause I am so busy working there is never any time to look. It feels like all I do is work one place then head to the next place and work more… it never ends. Grams doesn't know me anymore. I have no one to help or talk to and I am just so, so _tired_," her rambling words were coming out faster and her voice was taking on a hysterical edge and I had to stop her.

"Shh, its okay Bella, I understand," I crooned and took her in my arms and rocked her gently.

_What the fuck did I do now? How the hell could I possibly respond to all this information? This was a horrid situation she found herself in. And one which she was so desperately trying to manage- with zero support. I needed to proceed carefully, but I needed some answers. _

"Can I ask you some questions Bella? Would you be comfortable with that? Will you tell me the truth? Please? I want to understand. "

She nodded against my chest, so I started.

"How did you get this bruise, Bella?"

"Grams …"she hesitated, "Has been getting worse every week when I see her. She doesn't even recognize me anymore. It's so hard to see the person you love in front of you, who looks exactly like the person you love, yet it's _not _them. Today she was very bad. She was irrational and angry… like I have never seen her before. And I was kneeling in front of her trying to calm her down… and suddenly she lashed out and pushed me away. I fell into a table that was close by.

"It was an accident Edward. She would never intentionally hurt me. Ever!

"After it happened, I was just so shocked and upset. The nurse checked me out to make sure I wasn't seriously hurt and then they asked me to leave so they could calm her down. And then I found myself at the shop... I don't know why or how…I just needed to see you. Even if I wasn't sure you wanted to _see me_ after I walked out on you. "

I pulled her as close to me as I could. She seemed to relax a little further and I loved how right she felt in my arms. _How she could think I wouldn't want to see her again?_

"No sweet girl, you did the right thing. You needed someone... and I am so glad you came to me. So glad…last time was _my_ fault not yours." I rocked her gently for a bit to calm her down some.

"How many jobs are you working? " I asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Five."

_I closed my eyes. Fuck._

_Deep breath there, Edward_.

"What kind of jobs are we talking about here? "

"I…I wait tables every weekday from 5am- 11am. I work in a book store 3 afternoons a week for five hours. I dog walk other afternoons. I clean a few offices five evenings a week and I clean three bars after they close on Friday and Saturday nights. And I pick up any extra shifts I can at the diner and the bookstore." All this was stated very matter- of- factly as if it was normal to work that much all the time.

"When do you sleep?" I wondered aloud.

"I catnap on the bus and the nights I don't clean the bars I get a few hours – enough to keep me going. And I don't work on Sunday nights so I try to sleep then."

I cleared my throat. "Exactly how tight is the budget Bella?"

"To the penny and sometimes not quite enough," she murmured.

"How often are you giving up food?"

She hesitated again for a moment then whispered, "A lot. More than before. Gram's care has gone up and so have the expenses. I have had to give up a lot of things.

"But I am not selfless, Edward. I'm not. I don't make much in tips at the diner and what I do get goes towards Gram's care, but all the change I find in the bars when I clean I keep and use for the one thing I won't give up for anything , the one luxury I allow myself …"

"What is that sweet girl?" _Eating has become luxury to her? What could be more important than eating? _

For the first time she looked up at me and offered a timid smile.

"My treat - a cup of coffee at your place after seeing Grams. The chance to sit quietly for a short time and just be in the same place as you. And hope to see the most beautiful warm eyes I have ever seen look in my direction. To watch you smile as you talk to your customers. Just to be close to you for a few minutes, even if I couldn't do more than that. _That_ is thing that has kept me going week after week. Right from the first day I walked in."

One tiny hand drifted up and touched my cheek softly. Her eyes were wide and held a look I had not seen before. An intensity that was directed entirely at me.

"_You, Edward. Only you."_

**Oh my… how does our Coffeeward feel about that little declaration? How do you feel about it ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**I own nothing. **

**Please understand I am writing this with some personal experience behind it and I have tried to stay true to the info I have found or knew from living it. I am NOT a doctor, nor do I play one on TV. If things are not entirely accurate, _this is Fiction_. And for everyone asking, Bella's eyes are blue cause I want them to be. Coincidentally so are mine – see the icon ? My eye.**

**Windchymes – get your glasses and ruler ready- another chapter is coming your way. Hope you got lots of red ink. Thank you SO much. **

**My friends and cohorts- love you.**

**I will shut up now. **

**Let's see what Edward thinks of Bella's little comment shall we ?**

For a moment, I didn't move as I allowed her words to sink in.

Words I had so longed to hear. Still holding her close, I pressed my lips to the top of her head and felt myself smile. Widely. I simply couldn't contain it. My heart was beating so hard, I was sure it would beat itself right out of my chest with the joy those amazing words brought me.

"Bella…oh my sweet girl, I feel the same way. Every week I looked forward to Saturday and seeing you come in. It was the only thing I wanted, well except to talk to you and get to know you. If I had known you wanted that too I would have approached you so much sooner. You always seemed to be so sad I was afraid I would scare you off." I gazed down at her in wonder.

But she was shaking her head.

_What … why not? _

"I… I can't do that to you Edward. No matter how much I want to… I can't." She shrugged her shoulders in a seeming helpless, I can't really explain, gesture.

I felt myself frown at that. "What do you mean you can't do that? Do what?"

"Besides the fact I have nothing to offer and no time to give it in, there is... I just can't Edward." As she spoke she started to move up and off my lap, but I held on to her.

"No, Bella. No. Truth only, remember? What is it?"

Looking anywhere but at me she finally whispered, "After Grams went in the home a doctor I went to see said I should have that test…"

"Test? What test are you talking about?"

There was a pause that seemed to stretch on endlessly. Her body was once again tense and her eyes cast downwards. When she finally spoke, it was so softly I had to strain to hear her.

"The one that tells you if you have the gene… the one that indicates you are likely to have Alzheimer's."

_Fuck, NO!_

"Bella ?" Her name, the only word I could force through my lips came out in a strangled voice I hardly recognized.

"I have it Edward." Her voice shook as she confirmed my fears. A tear made its way down her cheek and splashed on her hands, which were wringing together in her lap.

"I probably have no future. I will have Alzheimer's one day. How could I ask you to be part of my life knowing what could happen- that one day you would be looking at me but _I_ won't be there? I have seen it first-hand Edward. I know what this disease does to the people around you, the people that love you. I can't do that to you. Please don't ask me to... I have already been selfish enough burdening you with all this. I just didn't know what to do anymore and had no one to turn to and nowhere to go and I felt…_I feel_ so lost and alone and …I… I am so, so sorry…I shouldn't have done this."

And suddenly she was weeping. Heart breaking, deep sobs that ripped through her chest and shook her body. Pulling her tightly against me I rocked us both, my mind reeling and my heart aching.

So much. She had been through so much and done it all alone. Lost everyone she loved, dealt with money issues and responsibilities no one her age should ever have to face and cared for what was left of the person she knew as Grams. And then to be told one day she would end up the same way.

So she stopped living and begun existing.

As I held this sweet, lost girl in my arms and whispered to her every comforting, loving thought I could think to her, I decided without a doubt that her life changed now.

I was going to show her she was not alone.

She was going to starting living again.

And I was going to be right beside her while she did.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Reaction to the last couple chapters have been amazing. So thrilled. Not just because other authors have reviewed either. That YOU would read this and take time to review- I can't thank you enough. Truly I can't express myself properly about this. **

**Windchymes – I was enraptured when I read your first story Bloodlines, then thrilled when I got to work with you on the next ones. To have you with me for this ? Seriously my inner fan still does the happy dance whenever I think about . I am blessed. **

**Kitkat, Sheviking, Cejsmom and theonlyKyla… your support … it touches me greatly…thank you …**

**and LondonSpam .. I would like to reply to you if you would allow pm's ?Or leave me a message on fb…**

**EdwardsEternal Fanfiction**

…**..**

Eventually Bella cried herself to sleep in my arms.

Looking down at her I saw how deeply the exhaustion was set into her face. No fucking wonder. She was like a hamster on a wheel racing around and around with no end in sight. And never stopping to realize just _how_ tired she really was. Or that she had gone exactly nowhere. Yeah I thought, that fucking had to change. Now.

As smoothly as I could I got to my feet, and carried her into my room and laid her on my bed. She didn't even stir, she was so deeply asleep. That was good. I pulled the comforter over her and left the bedside light on in case she woke up. I didn't want her to be frightened waking up in a strange room.

The weight of her tears that had soaked through my shirt was shocking. I quickly changed into a something dry and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and left it on the table beside her. She would need it when she woke up. I glanced at the clock and saw it was only just after 9pm. A little more than five hours had passed since I saw her at the door of the shop. It felt like a lifetime, there was so much new and disturbing information to digest. I pulled the door closed slightly so any noise I made would not wake her up… and then I got to work.

Hours later I was calmer. I had copious notes on the gene testing theories, thanks not only to the net but also to information I got from a call to my dad who wanted the name of the idiot who did the test on Bella without sending her to a counsellor first, or giving her the proper information.

I wanted the bastard's name too.

I spent some time figuring out how many working hours Bella was putting in each and every week and what she was likely to be making compared to what I though her basic expenses would be. Even though I knew I didn't have all the facts I thought I was pretty close. Dad was very helpful when it came to the medical stuff and cost of living in a care home. No wonder she was not properly clothed or fed, as well as exhausted. I imagined her stress level was incredibly high as well, trying to find ways to cut back on her own needs while making sure her Grams was looked after.

It made me shudder knowing now that some nights I drove away thinking she was home safe, when in fact she was just having a rest before leaving again to go clean one of the bars. So many things could have happened to her. Her own health and safety did not even occur to her because she was so intent on making sure her Grams was cared for, but there was no one to care for her. No one to make sure she knew she was important too.

Until now.

I had made some other calls and sent emails to various people I knew through my different businesses who I hoped might be able to help Bella secure more decent employment.

And I had called my sister.

Alice was a shopper extraordinaire and I needed her help. I had only meant to ask for advice but from the seriousness of my tone and the unusual queries she figured out pretty fast that something was up. So I told her – everything. When I finally drew a breath she was silent for a moment and then I heard a small sob on the end of the line.

"Alice, please don't... I can't take it right now," I begged. "I just need your help. Bella needs some clothes; it's cold here and she doesn't have what she needs. I _have_ to get it for her. Please."

And she did.

I did my best to describe Bella's size and we agreed on casual easy things including a coat and some boots. Luckily Bella's shoes were by the door so I was able to give her that size accurately since it seemed shoes don't just come in small, medium and large like coffee cups. Seemed to me a lot of things would be easier if everything was done like that. Alice laughed when I expressed that thought. I could hear her typing as we talked and she promised it would all be delivered in a couple days as I read her my credit card info. After promising to let her know what was happening I hung up feeling better having spoken to her. I always did. She just understood me and always supported me when I needed it most.

It was still snowing when I got up to stretch and check on Bella. Luckily the storm was not as bad as feared, but bad enough the city would be slow to get moving the next day and a lot of it would remain closed. That pleased me. I emailed my staff to tell them not to come in and planned on spending the day with my Bella talking and getting to know each other more. I needed to get her to let me in, even more than she already had. My end goal was to get her to allow me to help.

Ah yes, my newest goal.

Getting Bella to agree to let me help her.

_Probably not as easy as it sounded._

_And my gut was in total agreement._

**Umm.. not sure how to say this but.. no update tomorrow. Homecoming is this weekend and when I leave here in the morning I will not be back til Saturday night. I will be working the entire time. But I will update on Saturday. Sorry... please don't make me hide I am too tired and I have been very good about daily updates.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello all ! **

**Homecoming is done ! The dinner went well, the concert and the football game were both sold out and I am exhausted ! But, as promised here is the update. It is the biggest chapter so far. **

**Thank you so very much for all the reviews and pm's. Truly they mean the world. The attention this little fic is getting still amazes me. I was told it is up for fic of the week at the lemonade stand. If you want to vote, that would be awesome. Voting opens Monday.**

**Windchymes- thank you for talking me through this one. It was a hard one to put down. Your guidance and patience are appreciated. **

**And Kitkat, Sheviking, Theonlykyla and Cejsmom, you ladies are wonderful and I am so lucky to have you in my corner, cheering me on and telling people about this. Thank you.**

**Now are is our couple doing... and what is next ?**

I saw Bella was still asleep.

Burrowed deeply in the blanket, she looked so small and vulnerable and my heart ached for her. I slipped in beside her and pulled her to me, just wanting to feel her close for a few minutes, but the next time my eyes opened it was hours later and warm little fingers were dancing down my cheek.

Smiling I caught her hand and kissed it. She looked so right lying next to me and I was hoping that this would become the norm, waking up beside her every day.

"Hi," I whispered still holding her hand. She whispered back a soft hi.

"Are you ok, sweet girl?" I asked still keeping my voice quiet in the still of the early morning.

"I'm so sorry," she started but I covered her lips with my finger before she could finish.

"No Bella, no apologies. I'm not sorry and I don't want you to be. Whatever made you decide to come to me was the right thing. Please don't regret it."

She didn't say anything just nodded sadly.

"Are you ready to get up? Have some breakfast with me?"

Her eyes suddenly widened in panic. "What time is it? I have to go to work!" she gasped sitting up quickly. I put my arm out to stop her.

"Bella, the city is basically closed up, no one is going anywhere. You are staying right here with me today, ok?"

"Really?"

"Yes. You can call them and tell them you will not be there if you want. But you are going nowhere understand? We are going to have breakfast and then we are going to talk, if you are feeling up to it, alright?"

"Ok," she agreed.

We found ourselves back on the couch after our makeshift breakfast of day olds from the shop. Luckily I had coffee on hand for a pot and lots of cream, since something told me we were going to need it to get through the day. I was unsure where to begin, so I simply took her hand and stroked it as I tried to decide exactly how to start. Touching her helped ground me it seemed.

_This time, I swore to myself I would tread carefully. I had seen her anger once. I did not want to experience it again. She was not going to walk away from me again. _

"What time do you think the buses will start running? " She suddenly asked.

"Why?" _Where did that thought come from?_

"I have to get home in time to get changed. I am cleaning offices tonight," she replied. "I imagine they will be on a holiday schedule when they start back don't you?"

I gaped at her. She really thought I was just going to let her leave and go back to all that?

_Ah shit, from the look on her face I knew I had just made my first mistake and forgot to use the inner voice._

"What do you mean LET me go back to all THAT? All WHAT Edward?" She glared at me, her little kitten claws already coming out

I held up my hands in immediate surrender.

"Sorry Bella, that came out wrong. But that's as good a place to start as any. Please. Hear me out, ok?" I pleaded, trying to use my most calming voice.

She nodded curtly, her body tense. But she did allow me to thread our fingers together again. I wondered if it helped her also.

"Sweetheart please, I can't let you go back to the schedule you have been keeping. You are breaking down; your body can't handle it. The stress and the lack of sleep and food, they're taking their toll. Something has to change. This has to stop. Please let me help you."

"Help me? What are you suggesting, Edward?" she demanded in a low voice.

I took a deep breath and laid it on the table.

"I want you to quit all your jobs. It's just too much. It's too hard on you. I want you to give up your room in that neighbourhood .I hate the thought of you being there. Alone. I want you to come and live here. With me. Where you'll be safe. You can have the guest room if you want. You don't have to sleep with me in my room, but you can do that too if that is what you want."

Bella's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief as she gaped at me.

"Were you listening last night Edward?" She interrupted. "I HAVE to work; I don't have any other option. How would I pay for Grams and her needs? I have responsibilities. I can't just abandon them because I'm tired. I will get over it. And live with you? You hardly know me- have you even thought this through rationally? "

"Have I thought it out?" My voice was low in its intensity. I could feel my hand gripping hers tightly. Too tightly. I immediately loosened my grip but did not release her hand.

"Bella, I have done nothing _but_ think since last night! My gut is telling me this is what needs to happen. And my gut is never wrong. And you are NOT just tired, you are beyond exhausted and you are near your breaking point. You are NOT going to just "get over it". You can't do this alone anymore. And you don't have to. There _are _other options."

I paused for a calming breath and saw her eyes were now watching me guardedly.

"I will help you find a decent job if that's what you want. I have already put out some feelers for you and I'm sure we will find you something soon. Or it can wait. You could take a break and just build up your strength and stamina again. You need that. We will work out the money thing; you will not be beholden to me for anything. We will talk it all through til you are happy. But trust me when I say money is _not _an issue here." I took a breath in and gently squeezed the hand she was still allowing me to hold.

"And if you live here, with me, you are closer to your Grams so you can see her more often." I let that resonant for a few seconds and then went full throttle on to the last and most important item.

_She hadn't tried to get up yet or smack me or anything so she had to be listening right?_

"And… I want to take you to see my dad who can explain to you better about that test you had. It is not as dire as that bastard who gave you the test made it seem Bella. Your future is not lost. You just haven't been given all the information."

I paused again and noticed her usually pale face was now without a trace of color and the large bruise stood out like ink spilled on paper.

Her wide eyes were now swimming with unshed tears.

Probably angry ones.

_Fuck. _

"Please Bella, please. I have thought this out. I know exactly what I am asking. I want to help. I want you in my life. I know this is fast and I know we don't know each other that well yet but I want the chance to. I know you belong with me. I feel better just being close to you. And I think you feel better when I'm close. I _know_ this is right and what's supposed to happen. You're supposed to be here. We're supposed to be together. Our future is _together_. Of everything _this_ I am the most certain of."

By now the tears were pouring down her cheeks, but she hadn't moved or said a word.

"Bella? Please, tell me what you are thinking?" I pleaded and slowly touched her free hand that was plucking nervously at the seam of my sweatpants.

"I'm thinking you're out of your mind. I'm thinking this doesn't happen to someone like me. That if you knew me, really knew me you would see there isn't that much special about me to hold you . I'm thinking I will wake up any minute back in the rooming house because this is only a dream…" she whispered slowly. "No one could care this much about me."

"No sweetheart it's not a dream. And I do care that much. I _am_ real. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. And I _already_ know how special you are. Please believe that. "

"But what if it _is_ true?" she asked. "What if I have this disease- just waiting to come out one day? Why would you want to be around for that? Why would anyone?"

I stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what I could say that would make her understand.

"Bella, I need you to answer something for me ok?" She nodded slowly.

"Do you…. Bella do you have the same feelings for me as I have for you?" I drew in a deep breath and waited anxiously for her response.

Her tear filled eyes held my gaze for a moment and slowly her head nodded again.

"Yes, I think I do. I don't understand how or why, but I do," she said softly.

I gathered both her hands in mine and held them tightly to my chest, where my heart was beating so loudly I was sure she could hear it. I had to get this right; I had to make her understand.

"Bella – listen to me. Listen well. No one can predict the future. I could be crossing the street five years from now and be run down by a car – will you refuse to love me because that MIGHT happen?" She shook her head. "Even if it is true there are so many advances with this disease one day soon they will find a cure, Bella. And the one thing my dad assured me of is even if you have the gene, it does not mean for sure you will get the disease. Did you know that?" Again she shook her head.

"Baby – life is full of uncertainties and you have to grab happiness when you can find it. We have a chance here Bella.

"Don't throw it away- don't throw _me_ away based on what ifs.

"What happens in the future happens, but we have now and today. I want that .With you. Please."

Leaning forward I cupped her face with my hands and wiped away her tears. "Bella, I don't know how to make this any plainer. I feel so much for you, so much, and it amazes me because I am only at the beginning of my journey of loving you. How it can possibly even grow to _more_ boggles my mind. Please Bella come with me on this journey?

"If you have feelings for me also please, trust me. Trust this, trust us to work? Because together I know we can. Don't be alone anymore or be afraid of the future."

"Be with _me_. ."

Silently we regarded each other briefly and then she slowly nodded her head.

"I'm so scared Edward," she whispered.

"So am I, sweet girl. But I would rather take a chance on the future with you in my life now, than have a lifetime without you."

A moment passed in which a hundred different emotions passed through her eyes.

''Ok," she mouthed silently.

And finally, _finally _my mouth met hers with the sweetest of all kisses.

One full of promise, love and hope.

And it was perfect. Just like my gut told me it would be.

**And yeah... now I need Kleenex… and a good shot of Amaretto in my coffee. Maybe two. Join me ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Happy Sunday all.**

**More rested today. So enjoying reading al the reviews and PM's. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think. **

**Windchymes really kicked my ass on this one. She had to. It was a hard one to write and was redone many times to get it right. Edward does go overboard at times and I had to try and bring him down a little. And my lovely friend was very patient with me and helped me through this. Her input on this one was very valuable. Thank you.**

**And my lovely ladies… for your kind words, virtual hugs and constant pimpage… no words can say thank you enough. I am blessed.**

**Now let's see what Edward does next shall we ?**

A lot can happen in a week.

I woke up early and looked down at Bella sleeping. As usual, all curled up into my side. A perfect fit beside me. Softly, as to not disturb her, I brushed the hair away from her cheek, pleased to see the bruising was starting to fade and that the exhaustion that had been etched in so deeply was almost gone. So much had occurred since the night she showed up, half frozen at my door but finally most of it was positive.

I hadn't wasted any time setting my plan in motion. I was too afraid Bella would suddenly dig in her little heels and call a halt to things so I had simply started. First we had gone and gotten her belongings from the rooming house and her boxes were currently residing in my guest room waiting until she felt like unpacking. I had been shocked to see how little she had. There were a few boxes of things that were her parents and Grams that were not even unpacked, some personal items and clothes and her precious books. Everything else had been sold she explained quietly, and with no words to express myself properly, I had simply held her and let her feel she was not alone now.

I had driven her around to her various jobs so she could resign. The owner of the first bar we went into was not exactly polite as Bella tried to explain and hand back her key. He glared at her and demanded to know how the fuck he was supposed to find someone with such notice to cover her shift. That was when I took over. Stepping forward, I grabbed the key from Bella's trembling hand, pulled her behind me with one hand and slammed the key down on the bar with the other. Hard. The sound echoed around the room. Bella gasped, but remained safely behind me. The ass opened his mouth to say something ,but I think the look on my face was enough to shut him up. His mouth closed again, and he nodded curtly, picked up the key and disappeared into the back room. I steered Bella out of there as quickly as I could.

After that, she had agreed to let me drop off the other keys while she waited in the car. I could see this process was already wearing on her and I was more than happy to do the drop offs. And the truth was if either of the other two bar owners were as rude as the first, I wasn't sure I would be able to hold myself back from smashing my fist into someone's face.

The woman at the book store had been very sad to see Bella go. She had a kind face and a gentle way about her and offered to get in touch with a friend who owned a similar store in the area I lived in to see if she had any part time work available. That at least made Bella smile, and I was glad to see there had been one person who appreciated her. I really wanted her to take a break from working, but if being in a bookstore for a few hours every week made her happy, then I was all for it. I left my number with her and then I was relieved to drive Bella home and away from that painful and lonely period in her life. Seeing exactly how she had been living and the nature of the jobs she had been struggling to keep up with made me shudder and I wanted it all to become a distant memory for her.

The clothing and footwear ordered by Alice had arrived and Bella alternated between gratitude, outrage and delight all in the space of a few minutes. My head ached just witnessing it. I finally stifled her protests with my lips. Her arms wound around my neck and I responded by pulling her tightly against me. Her soft sweet lips parted easily under mine and we both lost ourselves in the wonder of the moment. When we finally broke apart I looked at her pleadingly and whispered, "Enough. Accept this, _please._" She smiled so sweetly, nodded and mouthed "Thank you" before pulling me down to her lips again.

I was thrilled to find that as her body grew stronger with rest and proper nourishment that her true sweet character began to come out. Her laugh was infectious and I found myself saying and doing stupid and silly things just to hear it. As desperate as her body was for rest and food, her months of being alone had left her starved for contact, and there was rarely a time we were not touching or hugging or cuddling.

And kissing. _Fuck_.

With her I really discovered the depth of feelings you could trigger with simply kissing. Whether they were long slow, deep, intoxicating kisses while we lay on the couch or sweet affectionate pecks in the car or at the store.

Or even the sudden hard deep searing kisses that said 'I am here no matter what'. These kisses usually came after one of our many intense emotional conversations .

All of them were perfect.

And anything else could wait til she was ready. For now, this was enough. Being able to hold her hand and touch her whenever I wanted to was already more than I thought I would have with her. And to see some of the sadness leaving her beautiful, expressive eyes was my greatest happiness. Watching her happily putter around the kitchen as she cooked one of her delicious meals for us, or discovering how she giggled when I kissed the tip of her nose. Or how she burrowed as close as possible to me when she napped on the couch in the afternoons. Or curled up sleepily in my arms in bed at night. All these things were like bits of Bella awakening. And we still had so much to discover about each other.

Without even knowing it, she gave me the one thing in life I needed and did not know. She had become my _joy._

So now, watching her lying beside me in my bed, thinking back over our week, I didn't want to move. But I knew I had to. Quietly getting out of bed I made my way to the kitchen and put on some coffee. After checking in with Kate that all was well at _Simply_, I sat down to work on some dreaded reporting I needed to wade through for a meeting next week about a new location. I still had not found an accountant I liked or who could share my visions. The last one frustrated me beyond belief and I felt most of the time I knew more than he did and that was a scary thought.

I tried putting what was needed together using the last set of reports I had as a guide, but things just did not seem to mesh. Within twenty minutes all the numbers and charts had me confused and I was sitting with my head bowed and my hands pulling at my hair. From nowhere a smaller pair of hands ghosted over the top of mine and gently untangled my fingers, pulling them away from my head. I could feel Bella's lips smiling as she brushed a kiss over my crown.

"I like your hair on top of your head," her sweet morning voice sounded in my ear. "And if you keep pulling on it like that it will be on floor. What on earth are you doing that you are punishing it for anyway?" I groaned and indicated the paperwork in front of me.

"Oh, a business plan and proposal!" She sounded excited, looking it over and clapping her hands delightedly.

_WTF? How did she know that?_

"Oh, and a cost analysis too!" she said gleefully and pushed me out of the chair and sat down. "Edward could you get me a cup of coffee, please?"

Not sure what I had just witnessed I obediently went and got us both a cup and when I returned she had a pencil between her teeth and was pounding out some numbers on the calculator. Really quickly. Once again I got a gut feeling and sat down beside her.

"Umm, Bella? Sweet girl? What exactly did you take in college? "

She grinned up at me "Accounting and Marketing."

_Fuck me. I KNEW she was perfect for me. _

"Edward? I think we need to go through some of these numbers. I see some discrepancies."

_Yeah. I am so completely turned on right now. _

Hours later not only had she gone through what I had been working on, but had started talking about upgrading the software I used and how I tracked different aspects of Simply Coffee and then started into a description of newer software she thought would work well for me. When I asked if they would work in other business applications she looked confused .

"Other businesses, Edward?" She queried, her eyebrow arching, "Are these other businesses legal?" I stared at her for a second then realized she was teasing as a delightful giggle broke through her lips. After taking the last sip of her coffee, she leaned back in her chair with a notepad and pencil and simply said, "Tell me, please." So I did.

The more we talked the more she was as impressed with the diversity of the businesses I owned. And I was just as impressed with her grasp of all things…accounting-like. She also applauded the fact that I not only owned the building I lived in, but another one not far away.

Internally I was rubbing my hands gleefully. Wait til I showed her my stock and investment portfolio. She was really gonna be in accounting heaven.

I laughed when I told her I may not have liked the Economics and Business courses I had aced at school, but I certainly took what I learned and used it for my own benefit. I knew then I could never work for someone else and had zero interest in a normal career or climbing the corporate ladder, but the lessons certainly were beneficial.

"You know what I think? I asked grinning at her.

"What would that be Mr. Cullen?" she grinned back.

"Three things really, one, you are too far away," I growled as I reached out and dragged her onto my lap, "And two, we make one great team…" I paused, looking down at her sweet face.

"And the third?" she prompted

"It's been far, _far_ too long since I kissed you." I whispered before crashing my lips down on hers.

From her answering moan I think she agreed with me on all three counts. Just saying.

**I would agree also. Sigh. Is it okay to love him this much ? **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Short A/N this time.. this one was difficult to write. Memories, feelings… enough said. **

**Own nothing. **

**Thank you my dear friends for your help. Winchymes, Adore you- totally.**

**Those of you reading and reviewing, thank you for your time and attention to this fic. **

**And you may want a kleenex close by...**

Six weeks later

I stood behind Bella with my hands on her shaking shoulders as she said a final goodbye to her Grams.

Since we had been together I had tried to come with her to the home as often as I could to visit, since my presence seemed to help ease her sadness. I was there the one day her Grams actually recognized her. It was only for a few brief moments but the look of pure joy that radiated on Bella's face when she was able to say "I love you" and her Grams responded in kind was a sight I would never forget.

"A good, good day," was how Bella described it later.

Grams had slipped into a coma three days ago and had passed quietly earlier this morning with Bella by her side, as she had been since we got the call from the home. She never left her , sitting right beside her, holding her hand and stroking her brow. She sang and talked to her, reading aloud and telling her she loved her the entire time.

As she gently let go of her Gram's hand for the last time and turned to me, the pain that radiated from her was palpable.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do now," she whispered. "There are arrangements to make to …" her voice broke.

"It's alright sweet girl," I crooned gently as I pulled her into my arms. "I've already handled all the pre- arrangements and I'll take care of everything else. You don't have to do anything right now. Please, can I take you home?"

As soon as her head nodded wearily I bent down and scooped her up and carried her to the car much the same as the day she showed up at the shop. When we got home, I carried her upstairs and helped her into her favourite t-shirt of mine and tucked her into our bed.

Then I laid down beside her.

"Thank you Edward, for everything…," she trailed off, the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"Shh my girl, you don't ever have to thank me. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, I'm here." I assured her as I pulled her into my arms. "Let it out, sweet girl. I have you. It's okay. Just let it out."

Deep grief filled sobs filled the room as Bella clung to me tightly, her body shaking with her pain. I stroked her back and nuzzled her hair, humming softly, while she let out her grief. I hated seeing her cry, but also knew she needed this. Slowly her tears became quieter, and her body relaxed.

"I will miss her so much, Edward," she whispered looking up at me. Her eyes spoke of her pain and sorrow, and were searching for reassurance. "But I feel like I have been missing her for so long already…Is it awful to feel a little relieved its over for her ?" she whispered in a low hoarse voice.

"No baby, it's not awful. She's not suffering anymore and that's a good thing. I know you'll miss her, but she was ready I think. This was not the life she would have wanted for herself." Keeping one arm around her, I reached between us and wiped away the tears that were still slowly falling down her pale face then kissed both of her soft, damp cheeks.

She was so tired. And so brave.

_My beautiful girl_.

She nodded and smiled a little through her tears.

"Yes, I think she was ready too." She reached up and cupped my cheek with her trembling palm. "I told her all about you every time I visited, so she knew I was ok. That I had been blessed to have you find me and I wasn't alone anymore. That because of you I got to see her more often and life was good again. I told her how much I loved you. She _knew _you would look after me now."

I brushed my lips over her forehead, and gathered her closer.

"Always, my sweet girl _._

"_Always_."`

**A quick note – I am up for fic of the week at the Lemonade Stand. If you feel inclined I would appreciate your vote**

** tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com**

**remove the spaces**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and pm's. All were appreciated. And to all of you who have voted – bless you! It means so much that you like this little fic of mine. If you still want to vote today is the last day to do so. **

**One chapter every day and we are done on Friday… it feels like it has gone by so quickly. **

**Windchymes – even if it was just this once, having you work with me is something I will never forget. Thank you is just not enough. **

**Kitkat, Sheviking, Theonlykyla, Cejsmom… for all you are… thanks. You mean so much. **

**Now let us see how Bella is doing…**

I sat back watching Bella interact with my family, which of course included Kate.

They had all come after her grandmother died to support her. She had not wanted a funeral since she was the only person who knew her Grams here but we had plans to fly back to where she grew up so she could intern both her Mom and Grandmother with her Dad and Grandpa.

But she agreed to a dinner with my family since they all so wanted to be there for her. I was worried having the whole family descend on her would be too much, but she was so amazed they would _want _to do that, she agreed.

My parents had only met Bella on a few occasions. Mom and Dad knew the whole story and while they loved Bella and approved whole-heartedly of our relationship, they also gave us our space.

We were still getting used to _us_ and especially her to me, and I if I was being honest, I wasn't ready yet to share her that much. It was bad enough that Kate hogged her as much as she did every time Bella came into the shop. The two of them seemed to have endless things to discuss and it was as if they always had their heads together deep in some conversation.

Bella and Alice had become friends via email, but the family dinner was the first time she met my brother Emmett, his wife Rose, as well as _my_ Grandmother. I was afraid Bella would shy away from her, but my fears were groundless. Gran was not having any of that, and enveloped Bella in her arms immediately saying she could not believe she was finally meeting the woman who could handle me.

I could literally see as they all fell in love with my girl, captured as quickly as I had been with her sweet smile and loving ways. I was so grateful at the warm way they all welcomed her into the family given the rather unconventional start to our relationship.

I had been known all my life as "Impulse kid" – I went with my gut on everything and this was simply another example of me following that instinct. My family was long- used to my decision process and rarely questioned my strange ways, although I'm sure even this event made a couple of eyebrows arch.

After dinner, we all came back to the shop for coffee and dessert. In honor of her Grams, Bella had baked a huge batch of her special butter tarts that Grams had taught her to make when she was younger, and we all devoured them. I was seriously thinking of asking Bella to teach Seth how to make them as I knew they would be a huge seller.

My family, it seemed, decided Bella needed to laugh as much as possible and in between mouthfuls of the delicious butter tarts the embarrassing childhood stories flowed with Alice, Emmett and I trying to out-do each other. Luckily Gran had her fair share of my _dad's_ childhood exploits so we weren't the only ones suffering. Even Bella offered up some amusing stories of her childhood.

A burst of laughter brought me from my inner musings and I looked over to see Bella shaking her head as she laughed with my mom and Gran. No doubt another tale was being told.

"Edward?" Bella looked over at me, catching my eye and grinning.

"Yes, Bella?" I grinned back at her.

"Did you _really _hit a school chum over the head with a text book?"

Fuck. Yep. My mother and her stories.

"Umm, yeah."

"Why exactly? Did you _want_ to get in trouble?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I was _nine_ Bella. I don't think I was thinking of the trouble I'd get into. I just reacted." I defended myself. "Honestly it was his own fault! It was a lesson in reading and I was _trying_ to help him. It didn't matter how many times I showed him how to sound out the words like the teacher taught us. I showed him like a hundred times I swear, and finally I thought if I couldn't teach him maybe I could drive it into his head… so yeah, I did exactly that, with the book ."

"And got suspended…for the _first _time!" my mom added.

Bella s sweet laughter rang out along with everyone else's in the room.

"_First _time Edward? How many times were there?"

"Five times," my mother answered for me with a shake of her head. "I swear he is the reason for my premature grey hairs – every single one of them."

"Oh Edward, quite the handful growing up weren't you?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged sheepishly. "My…um… temper has been trouble for me all my life." But I joined in her laughter 'cause I loved to hear it.

Thank God mom hadn't brought the photo albums with her. I was sure she was saving that for another visit.

_Future embarrassments that I really wouldn't mind at all, as long as they made my Bella smile. _

Yeah, fuck, I had turned into one of those guys…

"Alright, enough Edward bashing I think for one night," I groaned. "It's getting late and Bella needs her rest. I think it's time we broke up the party folks, I have to be back here in less than eight hours." I swept my arm around indicating the shop. "Besides that, I think you have all drunk enough of my coffee to kill my profits for the whole week…" I laughed, pretending horror. "My new accountant is not going to be very happy with profit/loss statement this month," I grinned at Bella with a wink.

After more laughter and the kissing and hugging and plans were made for the following day I was finally alone with Bella. She made short work of tidying up the tables while I locked up after the family.

"Want another coffee before we leave?" Bella smiled at me from behind the counter. "There is just enough left that we could share a mug?"

"Brilliant," I smiled at her. "Why don't we go sit on the couch while we drink it? Far more comfortable," I added.

A few minutes later we were snuggled on the couch where I had so longed to sit with her, her leaning back against the armrest, her legs draped over my lap, and one hand entwined with mine.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled back lazily, enjoying the peace of just being close to her.

"Tell me another story – maybe another one where you were suspended? Please?"

I cracked one eye opened and looked over at her. "Umm, ok …any reason why?"

She shrugged. "I just love hearing them. They make me smile."

I thought about it for a minute as I sipped at the coffee. At least what there was left of it. My Bella was like a little ninja when it came to coffee. Whenever a cup (usually mine) was close to her it disappeared quickly but you never actually saw her move on it. It just vanished. I leaned forward and placed the empty mug on the floor giving her a sideways glance. She looked away trying to appear innocent of any wrongdoing.

_Fuck, she was adorable_.

"Well…" I began. "A couple years after the book incident, I was on the playground at lunch. We were kicking around a soccer ball and it went off the field closer to the swings and I ran over to get it. As I got closer, I saw Eric Taylor push Lucy Miller off the swing and she was crying. She was a target for a lot of the bully type kids at school. She had a deformed leg which caused her to walk with a limp and she was painfully shy. I didn't know her that well, but she was a nice girl. I just saw red and before I could think, I ran him down and started wailing on him for picking on her. One of the teachers pulled us apart and dragged us to the principal's office."

"What happened ?"

"Eric, that lying little weasel, told the principal that Lucy had fallen off the swing and he had been trying to help her up. And that I just started beating him for no reason. And since the principal didn't like me he chose to believe him and suspended me _again_. It was the third time."

"But that's not fair! You were trying to help her!" Bella's tone expressed her indignation at the unfair treatment she felt I had suffered, and she reached over and swiftly kissed my cheek.

"Yeah I know, Mom and Dad and Lucy's parents went and saw the principal and made him apologize for not listening to my side of the story, but he refused to lift the suspension. He said I shouldn't have hit Eric, but gone and got an adult," I snorted. "Like I was going to let him continue to harass her while I went to get help? He got suspended too, but not for as long. Little bastard. But he never bothered Lucy again."

Bella giggled and then climbed into my lap. "Oh my hero… A Knight in shining armour even back then weren't you? Rescuing damsels in distress at the tender age of eleven. Lucky Lucy."

She put her lips right to my ear and whispered, "My very own Sir Lancelot in the making."

I threw my head back in laughter, drew her in tightly against me and growled, "That's right, just _your_ Knight my girl."

We sat for a few minutes snuggled together in the quiet, and I heard her sigh softly. I pulled back to look down at her.

"You ok, sweet girl?" I asked as I studied her tired expression. "Was tonight too much?"

"No, it was wonderful. It was so great to be able to talk about happier times with Grams and my parents and to hear so many funny stories about all of you. Your family, they are all so lovely. I see how you became such an amazing man." She smiled up at me. "_Even_ with your temper. They are great Edward. They love you so much. I feel very blessed to be able to be a part of your 'inner circle' as Kate calls it."

"Bella, _you_ are the most important part of my 'circle'.

"And I think they pretty much love you already," I grinned back. "But who could not?" As usual she rolled her eyes at me then leaned in to kiss me, and I happily bent down to help her out, enjoying the feeling of her lips on mine.

Slowly the soft sweet kiss morphed into something deeper and soon I had to pull myself away gasping.

"Bella, we need to, umm, stop sweet girl …" I struggled trying to form the right words.

"Edward, what if I don't want to stop? What if I told you I wanted to go home and continue to _not_ stop?"

I regarded her quietly. She returned my stare calmly, her eyes soft and assured; albeit hesitant about my reaction I'm sure.

"Are you sure? You're ready for this? Why tonight?"

_Wait, seriously am I __**trying**__ to stop this?_

"Yes," she sighed. "I am. Because I love you, and its time. Because I want this. Because I have wanted this for a while and I'm finally ready to tell you that I want it.

"Take me home_. Our_ home, Edward. Make me yours completely. Please. I want that. I want _you._"

Yeah. I didn't need to be asked twice.

Bella gets what Bella wants.

And if that is me, then I am okay with that.

_Really, really ok. _

**_I bet he is... You ? _**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N…**

**Okay now Bella wanted something... hmmm what was that ? OK I will shut up. Giggles.**

**Here you go.**

I awoke in the quiet of predawn morning.

Smiling, I looked down at Bella curled tightly into me. Nothing different about the position, but this morning, _everything _was entirely different for us.

Our chests were pressed closely together, legs tangled, arms entwined, skin on skin.

_Finally_, there were no barriers between us.

Gazing down on the woman I loved more than I had ever imagined possible I allowed myself to reflect on the events of the night before.

Leaving the shop, I had kept glancing nervously at Bella, who seemed remarkably calm, considering the huge decision she had just shared with me.

As we pulled into the parkade, I heard a soft giggle from the passenger seat.

"Care to share? " I asked dryly as I pulled the car into its spot and turned to face her. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes with a playful smile on her lips.

"Umm, I was just wondering if I should tell you something now…or later."

"I think I would prefer now actually."

"Ok, umm, Kate is going to be opening up in the morning. And she has a part time person going in to help her so you, ah, don't have to worry about going in so early…or all day if you don't …_feel_ like it."

I gaped at her. "Bella?"

_She planned this_?

"No, yes, no… well I _may _have told Kate I was ready and that it might even be tonight and she sort of made all the arrangements…in case."

Her response made me realize that, once again, I had forgotten to use my inner voice.

And made me wonder how I felt about my best friend knowing that Bella and I were going to finally be a couple in every sense of the word. Then I decided I really didn't care. If talking to Kate had helped Bella then I was all for it.

"Are you angry with me?" Bella whispered beside me.

Looking over I saw she was worrying her lip as she did when nervous and the happiness had drained from her eyes. Leaning forward I captured her lips with mine, pulled her tightly to my chest and kissed her til she was breathless.

"Does that feel like anger to you?" I whispered.

"No," she replied breathlessly.

"Then relax my girl, and come upstairs with me. I want to show you just how NOT angry I am right now."

Entering the condo I had swung Bella up in my arms and carried her to our room. I could feel the bravado was fading and her nervousness was beginning to show. So I did the things I knew relaxed her. I held and kissed every inch of her soft skin I could reach while I whispered loving sentiments to her until I felt her relax against me once again.

And we made love. Slowly, softly and with as much adoration as I could push through my skin.

I worshipped her.

I stroked her soft curves and kissed her til she was mewling for more and when I was sure she was ready, I made her mine.

_Truly mine_.

There were no words to describe the sensation of being inside her. The sense of completion of being joined so intimately with her, was over whelming. Hearing her cry out my name and seeing her arch and shudder in ecstasy under my touch was a vision I would never forget.

Afterwards we fell asleep wrapped around each other, but I awoke up during the night to the feel of Bella's lips on my neck, running a slow trail up to my ear. Her hot, wet tongue swirled circles on my skin. She whispered how sorry she was to wake me but that much she wanted me again… she _needed _me again.

I assured her she _never _had to be sorry for that.

And showed her just how _not_ sorry I was she had woken me up.

That time I rolled on my back and let her control our movements. Watching her fall apart over me brought my own powerful release and I let out a string of profanities, hardly even aware they were being said out loud until she collapsed on my chest giggling.

As I smiled over the sweet memories, my girl opened up her lovely eyes and smiled too.

"Hi," I whispered, thinking suddenly of the first morning she had woken up in my arms.

And just like that morning, I got a soft hi in return, but this time her eyes were peaceful and content.

"You ok, sweet girl?"

Her smile became tender as it became obvious she was reliving the same memory I was.

"I'm more than ok, Edward." She reached up and stroked my cheek." I'm… I'm feeling so much right now I can't even put it in words."

"Last night was so… so much _more _than I ever thought it could be. It was everything to me, YOU are everything to me. I love you so much Edward. Just _so_ much."

I swallowed down a sudden lump in my throat. I pulled her as closely as I could without actually crushing her into my skin.

"I love you too, my sweet girl_. You_ are my entire world. I can't even remember how I existed before you. And I don't ever want to find out. Promise me. Promise me you will stay with me. No matter what."

"I promise Edward. There _is_ no place else I want to be. Except with you. You are my home."

I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her with everything I had.

"Then I have everything I need."

I never did make it into the shop at all that day.

Once again Bella called it a "good, good day."

And Kate? I sent her away for a weekend for some spa pampering, just to show my appreciation for her care of Bella. And also to thank her for keeping the comments to a minimum when I returned to the shop the day after.

Minimal, I said. She still had a lot to say.

She always does.

**OK I am sure I will get lots of comments from both sides. Too much or not enough. For me- just right for this one. **

**Tehlemonadestand dot blogspot dot com**

**Less than 3 hours left to vote… Please ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Here it is – last chapter of Simply Coffee. **

**Tomorrow I will post a little glimpse into Bella's thoughts when she first went into the Shop.**

**I have a couple l things to say and then you can get to it. **

**First off. Thank you. Whether you have simply read this , reviewed one or every chapter, voted at the LS or not. Any or all. I wrote this to get it out of my head. I posted it because a friend begged me to. And expected nothing. The attention it has received has amazed me. Totally. And it is because you loved it as much as I did and read it. Your words meant a great deal. That you read it meant so much. All of you. If I could list every name I would. Thank you.**

**Saying that I will never, **_**ever **_**say I am sorry for mentioning some people without who this fic would not have seen the light of day. **

**Windchymes for your amazing beta work, guidance and friendship.**

**Kitkat and Sheviking for insisting this be posted, talking about it to your own readers and holding my hand throughout it. **

**Theonlykyla and Cejsmom who took it on themselves to let so many people know about this little fic and made sure it was seen. **

**All of you ladies – you are a blessing in my life and I thank you.**

**Now I shall step off my soapbox and let you hear Edward one last time. And I give you the longest chapter yet. **

**My friends, it has been a pleasure. **

**One month later. **

I paused outside the door. It was early for me arrive, but Bella should already be home. I knew she had a shift at her beloved book store earlier today, but her afternoon was free. Looking down one more time I made sure I had all the items with me I needed and went over the words I planned on saying, _calmly_, again in my head.

_Fuck. Please let this go well._

Unlocking the door, I stepped in and called out for Bella. She appeared from the kitchen followed by the delicious smell of something baking. What an amazing cook my girl was.

"Hey sweet girl, how was your day?" I murmured as I gathered her close and nuzzled into her hair, loving the sense of _home_ I felt now whenever I walked in.

"Good, it was good, you?" She smiled and lifted her face for a kiss. Which I enthusiastically bestowed on her soft lips.

"I wasn't expecting you so early, I just finished making some cookies – wanna sample?"

"Nope," I grinned. "No need for a sample, just bring me a plate of them- they smell awesome!"

Laughing she disappeared into the kitchen and came back, plate in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other and joined me on the couch.

"Everything ok, Edward?" she asked tilting her head to the side studying me as I munched away. "Did we have plans I forgot about?"

I took in a deep breath and put the cookies aside for the time being. Reaching into my satchel bag beside me I extracted a small pile of brochures and printouts I had gathered over the past week and silently handed them to her. And held my breath.

Bella studied them for a moment, then glanced up at me confused.

'I don't understand, what is all this?"

I let the air I had been holding out of my lungs slowly. And began.

"This is all the material I have gotten from the University here. I… I spoke with the head of the accounting department about you and he helped me get your transcripts from back home and with the credits you already have, assured me that if you wanted to, you could enrol here and finish your degree." I paused for a moment to study her reaction. She seemed more stunned than angry so I pressed on.

"Bella, you are brilliant with numbers. You love the processes and I know you would make an amazing accountant. The stuff you do already and how you apply it blows me away. I can only imagine how good you will be when you complete your degree and have your designation. If you go back to school and finish, it would be a perfect fit for you. For us. I need an accountant. I want it to be you. You understand me and _my _processes.

"The professor has attached a list of the available courses for you. The next semester starts in a few weeks. Once you decide how or _if_ you want to proceed, he is willing to help you and make sure you get into the ones you need to start completing your degree.

"I want you to be able to go back to school and do what it is you love. You can finish this and move forward and get your designation, or you can start working as soon as you finish this degree. Whatever you want. Please, sweet girl. Allow me to make that happen for you."

I stopped and took a breath and waited for the reaction. Once again, she surprised me.

"You did all this, all this research and work – for me?"

I nodded silently.

"How?"

I shifted forward on the couch feeling hopeful. _Was she okay with this?_

"The prof is a patient of my dad's. He introduced me a few weeks ago and we've been working together on it. Please Bella don't be angry. I didn't want to say anything til I knew if it could happen. I didn't want to disappoint you. And if you don't want it then case closed. But if you _do_ want it, please let me give it to you. Let me do this for you. I will pay for the tuition and books. I am not just doing this for you; I am doing it for _us._ And for me. Please, let me?"

She was silent for a moment, looking over the information and then suddenly the papers went flying as she launched herself at me. I caught her, holding her close as I felt her body shaking with sobs.

"No, baby, no, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push. I won't bring it up again. Just don't cry," I begged as I held her.

_Fuck. I did it again. Went overboard where she was concerned._

For one awful moment she didn't say anything, but then she pulled back and looked up at me with eyes that sparkled with happiness. She cupped my cheeks with her tiny hands and peppered my face with sweet adoring kisses.

"You silly, wonderful man. I'm just overwhelmed. Not angry. How could I possibly be angry when you do something that makes my dreams come true – again? Oh, Edward I _want_ to go back to school. I _want_ to finish. I _want _to work beside you. I want all those things. And you have just made them happen. I just don't know how I got to be the girl lucky enough to have you fall in love with me."

I blew out a sigh of relief and smiled down at her sweet face. "Believe me, I am the lucky one here my girl. I have you. Thank you. For accepting this. I so wanted to give it to you."

Bella smiled softly, then nuzzled her head into my chest. I tightened my arms around her and rested my chin on her head, inhaling her sweet scent and enjoying the closeness.

"You know," she said thoughtfully after a few minutes. "You can use _Simply_ to write off at least some of the expense of the tuition and books. I'll have to look into that."

I burst out laughing. There was my accountant. Leaning over I picked up the package of schedules that had been tossed aside moments before.

"You do that my girl…but first why don't you figure out your schedule. Nothing too heavy though, ok? I don't want you wearing yourself out. Or never seeing you. And you can call the professor and arrange to meet with him yourself.

"Now, may I have another of those awesome cookies please?"

Laughing, she handed me the plate.

**Three Months Later.**

I glanced over at my Bella, who was curled up in the corner of the couch, with a warm blanket tucked around her, reading. Or pretending to read. I knew _something_ was on her mind. She had arrived home later than usual and really not eaten much of her dinner, but rather pushed it around her plate. And although she was not inclined to chatter away, tonight she had been quieter than normal. I also knew, however, _not _to push her til she was ready to talk. It only sent her in the other direction and she withdrew completely. So I had to learn to let her work things through til she was ready to come to me and open up.

_Fuck, I hated that_.

_Patience was certainly NOT my strongest suit. Especially when it came to her welfare._

I wanted to make everything right for her, no matter how big or small it was. But as she had patiently explained on many occasions, she did not want me to fix everything, but rather listen to her and _share_ in the solution. She did not expect me to be her "knight" all the time.

Suddenly a small ball of fur jumped up beside Bella and she immediately put down the book she was _not _reading and nuzzled her face into the fluffy fur. Glancing back down at the reports I was supposed to be looking over, I grinned to myself recalling how our little family had grown.

One cold day, not long after she returned to school, her love of animals made itself known.

Loudly.

I was at my desk in the shop, finishing up the day's totals, when she came bursting into my office with a wet bundle of fur in her hand. "Edward," she gasped. "I found this kitten out back and it's all wet!" which was stating the obvious since the kitten in question was now dripping all over my desk.

"Um, ok Bella, thanks for letting me know…" I stood up quickly and grabbed the paperwork out of the way of the drips. "Now could it go back outside where you found it, please?"

_Yeah, so it would seem that was not the right thing to say..._

She gaped at me. "Do WHAT ? But she is COLD!"

_Wow- who knew her normally soft voice could reach that octave_?

"AND IT'S SNOWING OUT, EDWARD!"

Again, this was not new information to me but this time I wisely held my tongue.

"What exactly do you have in mind, Bella?" I asked as calmly as I could 'cause my gut was telling me I was not gonna like her answer. And I was right. Needless to say in order to save my bleeding ears and stop her using that strange high pitched octave, I agreed the kitten could come home with us ONLY until the shelter opened up the next day, but by morning it was too late. It was a love affair on both sides so "Tigs" became a permanent fixture.

Two weeks later after yet another night of Tigs sleeping in between us and using her pushy little paws to keep me away from Bella, and Bella telling me to be patient 'cause she could not "do that" while the kitten was sleeping or, God forbid watching, I told Bella flat out the kitten had to sleep somewhere else. Her protests that Tigs would be too lonely, that she would feel abandoned again, forced me to do something I never thought I would do.

I found myself at the shelter the next day and brought Tigs home a friend. And a big comfy pillow/bed for them to share – in the guest room. I even named the furry little fucker.

I personally thought Tigs and Tags was a catchy little name for our duo.

Then I dragged Bella into our room, shut the door and showed her just how patient I had been. She thought I was wonderful for thinking of Tigs like that, so I just let her think what she wanted.

Bringing myself back to the present, I smiled even wider as I realized that both the kittens were now being cuddled by Bella and that she seemed a little more relaxed than she had before.

Leaning over, I scratched Tigs ears, then wrapped my hand around Bella's and squeezed it. She looked over at me with a small soft smile .

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hi, sweet girl. You're awfully quiet over there. Long day? You were later tonight than usual."

Yeah, I _tried_ to be patient with the quiet. I hated thinking there was something wrong with Bella.

"Oh, sorry… I… I was at an appointment. I guess I forgot to mention that yesterday."

Instantly I was on alert. Bella never forgot to tell me where she was going or if she was going to be late. She understood how protective I was about her and how I worried.

She was looking down, worrying her bottom lip. A sure sign something was on her mind.

I moved closer to her on the couch, and held tighter to her hand, my mind racing.

_What appointment? With who? Why didn't she tell me? Was she ill? _

My free hand pulled anxiously through my hair and I couldn't stay quiet.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong? Is there… something you need to tell me?" I spoke softly but could hear the edge in my voice as I tried to remain calm.

Then she smiled at me. "Hush, Edward," And shook her head at me as she leaned over and brushed her lips with mine. "I'm good. In fact I'm more than good. There is something I want to talk about but, please my love, it's nothing bad. Promise. Relax, please ?"

I drew in a soothing deep breathe. "You had me worried."

'I noticed," she smirked. And I liked the smirk.

Squirming her way out of the blanket as to not disturb the dynamic duo, she took her usual place for any of our more intense conversations. On my lap, with my arms around her not only for support, but to link her to me. So she knew I was _right there_.

She was quiet for a minute, gathering her thoughts, and I waited patiently as I knew this was part of the process for her. Finally, she drew in a breath and looked up at me, her beautiful eyes a shade of greyish blue that occurred when she was thoughtful.

"I had another appointment with the genetic counsellor today," she began.

"You never told me you were going back today..." I interrupted without really meaning to. She always told me about the appointments, but insisted on going alone. I knew she had to do this her way, even though I hated not being there with her.

I immediately got the arched eyebrow- the one that basically meant shut up.

So I did.

"Ever since your dad found out that …the other doctor… had disappeared and that the testing was inaccurate, I have been doing a lot of thinking, and soul searching." Pausing for a moment, she ran a soothing hand through my hair to try and relax me.

"Your dad has been so wonderful and has given me alot more information and answered so many of my questions. And Dr. Cope? She has been so great with all her advice and just talking with her...she agrees with your dad as well about the…uh, quack… I think she called him?"

I chuckled even with the seriousness of the talk we were having and leaned forward to softly kiss her cheek.

"Well my girl, quack is one word. My dad calls him a total disgrace to the medical profession. I myself prefer_ fucker_. And he had better hope I don't see him crossing the street in front of my car. I won't stop for him. I won't even slow down. I might, uh… _accidentally_, run him over... _four or five times_. And I think dad would direct me while I did it. "

"Yeah, I've heard both of you, and your less than charitable ideas," she frowned at me. "But my point is, you were right. I didn't have the right information then and I didn't know that even if I have the Alzheimer's gene I may never get the disease. That…_fucker, _as you so charmingly call him, basically led me to believe that if I had the gene then that was it. It was simply a matter of time and I'd be like Grams. Why he led me to believe that, I still don't understand." Bella was shaking her head, at a loss to try and figure it out, but I thought I knew why. I gathered her close and spoke softly as I tried to explain.

"Dad found out that his name has been linked to a lot of fraudulent activity. His licence has been revoked and if he surfaces again he will be arrested. You're not the only person he has done this to." I sighed in frustration and anger at what I had learned.

"Dad thinks he was doing some strange self-fuelled research. With God knows what kind of results. Thank God you never went back. _Fuck_, I don't even want to think about what he may have tried talking you in to." I pulled her even closer shaking my head at the thought of what could have been.

Bella let me hold her for a few moments, sensing that was what I needed. She always seemed to know. Then she leaned back and touched my cheek with her hand.

"I've made my decision, Edward. I'm _not _going to be retested. I can't stop what is going to happen in the future, and I want to live my life, here and now, with you. Whatever happens in the future, we'll handle together, right?" Her voice dropped a little at the last word, indicating her still lingering disbelief that she was worth that promise.

I immediately cupped her face between my hands and held eye contact. I wanted her to see exactly what I was feeling as I spoke.

"Yes Bella. Today, tomorrow, always .

"By your side. There is nowhere else I will be, no matter what.

"I am so proud of you, my sweet girl. I'd support you a hundred percent if you wanted to take the test and I support you with this decision too. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can or will change the way I feel about you. Never, ever doubt that. Please."

Tears filled her troubled eyes and slowly began to trickle down her cheeks. "I'm still scared sometimes, Edward," she whispered.

"I know, sweet girl," I comforted her softly as I gathered her as close as possible. "But it's different now. You're not alone. And you never will be. I'm here. My family, _our_ family is here for you and you need to just let it go. Live. Live for now. Live for me. The future will take care of itself and in the meantime we can take care of each other. Us together. That is the best present and future I can think of."

"Do you know what I think, my love?" she whispered, pulling back to look at me again.

"What is that sweet girl?"

"I think once again you're right."

"Fucking always am," I grinned, and kissed her. Hard.

**One month later.**

The condo was quiet. Bella was at school and I didn't need to leave to pick her up for at least 2 hours. I sat on the couch and opened up the files she had given me earlier containing the latest reports.

Business was good. Very good.

Even the new location, with Kate at the helm, was turning a profit. And the latest enterprise was doing surprisingly well considering how new it was.

This newest venture was born out of necessity. After our family dinner, I had convinced Bella to show Seth how to make her Gram's delicious buttertarts, and they soon became so popular people started asking for them at the other locations. We sold out daily by lunch and had people asking constantly for large orders to go. I had her teach all the stores how to make them, but soon demand outweighed what we were able to produce on a daily basis so I was now having them made in a private bakery off site, owned by myself and Bella. _Simply Coffee_ was now the exclusive distributor for Gram's Tasty Tarts. The hand-picked team was overseen by Seth, who I had put in charge of the entire operation. Each batch was made exactly to Bella's recipe and delivered daily to the shops. They now also made all the baked goods for all four locations, freeing up the kitchens in the stores to offer more choices in fresh items.

My gut had been telling me that was the way to go for a while so that the high level of quality I demanded was a constant, and with the necessity of the addition for the popular tarts, it was perfect.

I made Bella a full partner in the business guaranteeing her a separate income.

It was _her_ family recipe and she deserved to benefit from it. She wanted to just give me the recipe but I refused to even listen to the offer. Equal partners. She was my equal in everything.

My Bella. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting the reports fall to the floor while thinking of the past months. How she had changed. How I had changed with her.

After she reached her decision to not be tested, she finally freed herself of the burden she didn't even realize she was carrying. Her sweet laughter rang out in our home all the time. Her joy of learning was apparent in the way she threw herself into returning to school and excelling in her studies. She worked on all my accounting and proved to be as bright and forward thinking as I knew she would be. I no longer pulled my hair out trying to do complex reports, or having to explain to some idiot why I wanted to do something, instead I talked to Bella about what I needed or wanted to do and she took care of it. My girl is brilliant.

We argued. But I even adored her little kitten temper when she would dig in her heels and tell me off over something she didn't agree with, which usually I admit, had to do with her. Her safety and peace of mind were both paramount to me. She felt I was far too anal on those subjects and I felt she was totally wrong.

But I did learn when to back off and which battles I should fight and which to let go.

The cell phone? I won.

The laptop so she could download textbooks or work sheets, and work from home, and not be carrying a heavy backpack all the time? I won.

The debit and credit card I had done in her name? I won.

The expensive, but very safe, car I tried to buy her? Not even close.

For days I pleaded, cajoled and pouted. I even pulled out the 'how much less stress I'd feel if you're behind the wheel of a safe car instead of on the bus' card. I thought for sure she would cave with that one. Nope.

Finally we reached a compromise. I drove her to and from her classes when I could, and _always_ at night. Other times, she took the bus and always called when she left and got home.

And I installed a GPS chip in her cell phone. And I reminded her constantly to keep the phone charged. She rolled her eyes over that one. But I did it anyway. I won.

With Bella deciding to live her life for now, I realized I had to do the same thing. With Kate and Seth in their new roles, I empowered the managers at the other stores to do more. I had my office at the third shop where Bella and I met, and I still went in daily. I enjoyed being there talking to customers and overseeing everything, but I stopped working and planning all the time and enjoyed just _being_. Especially when _being_ meant being with Bella.

I loved how she cared for me at every turn, in ways I could not even fathom. I loved the way she devoted herself to those she was close to. I saw in so many ways that she had a special sense of how to care for everyone around her, like she knew what they needed and would give it to them in her own unique way. There was a sweetness about her that drew people to her and made them want to know her. And really who could blame them? I was walking proof of that fact.

And once we broke through the final barrier (um, no pun intended there) our love life could not be more fulfilling or frequent. Because if it was I think I might be dead. Once that side of her was unlocked, Bella proved to be the lover every man longed for.

Passionate and wild at times, sweet and loving at others, and always as attuned to my moods and needs as much as I was to hers. I adored her whisperings and breathy sighs when we made love. How some nights her lovemaking could turn from playful to almost predatory. How she needed to be held and cuddled as we lay quietly after our passion had reached its pinnacle.

I adored the fact she still needed my touch when we were in the same room. The way she loved for me to lay with my head on her lap as she stroked my hair and we talked about our day or what we had planned for the weekend. How she could not sleep at night unless wearing a pair of my socks. How she loved it when I would rub her head a certain way that relaxed her.

Tiny little things that only I knew. That made her _my_ Bella. Mine alone.

And tonight I planned on making sure that she was mine, permanently. It was fast I knew, but it was right. My gut was solid on this one.

Picking up the phone I called Kate to make sure everything was in place. She assured me that Bella's beloved Star Gazer Lilies had arrived as well as the candles in her favourite scent. Everything was in place in my office. The caterer's would arrive shortly with dinner for us, the music was set and the champagne was chilling. Kate had insisted on coming in for the day and taking care of all the details for me when I had told her my plans. I was truly blessed with the women in my life. Once I picked Bella up I would tell her I had to get something from the shop on the way home, and surprise her with a romantic dinner.

And then ask her to be my wife. Mine. Forever.

Once again, a new phase of our live would begin in the place it all started for us.

Leaning over I patted my coat pocket making sure the small box was safe. It held my Gran's engagement ring. She told me there was no one else she would want to wear it and insisted it be given to Bella. She adored Bella more than I could ever have hoped, and the feeling was mutual. Gran was adamant it was on Bella's hand that her ring should reside.

Thinking about it I knew she was right. If Gran had not been so vocal about a simple cup of coffee, I would not have been where I was the day Bella wandered, lost and sad, into _Simply Coffee_.

And I would never have known how my world could revolve around a sweet girl whose smile could take anything else happening and make it fade away.

Whose touch alone could bring me a sense of peace.

Whose warm, deep blue eyes could fill me with a sense of belonging and love I never thought I could experience.

Whose hand I only had to hold to know I was home.

Because that is what my girl is.

My home.

She simply _is._

And Gran was right.

Simple was the best way to go.

**Anyone else need a Kleenex ? I am going to miss Coffeeward. If you find one, let me know ! Be safe my friends...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Thank you all for your lovely responses.**

**So many people asked me about Bella's thoughts… how she felt about Edward when she saw him…**

**So here is a small glimpse….**

I left the nursing home with a heavy heart again. Today, for some reason, I felt more alone than usual. Nothing I did made Grams smile. It was hard enough going there and her never seeming to know who I was at all, yet she would talk about my Grandpa, who had been dead for 19 years like he had just gone out for milk and would be back any moment.

She even had flashes of memory of my mom, but me?

Nothing.

But usually I could get a smile or a positive reaction with something I did, but today was a total fail. It probably didn't help that I was exhausted. It had been a long day yesterday with a shift at the diner and the bookstore as well as cleaning one of the offices and then after a quick nap, one of the bars when they closed after last call. Between the dreaded walk to the bar and the horrid mess waiting inside that I always encountered on Fridays I was already worn out by 6am when I trudged back to my room for another quick nap before I started the trek across town to see Grams.

As I paused today at the corner waiting for a green light I noticed the _Opening soon_ sign was down in the corner window of the shop opposite me and a new brightly lit sign that read _Simply Coffee_ had replaced it. After thinking about the fact that I had another office and two bars to clean tonight I decided a cup of coffee was in order. Hopefully the sign was indicative of the menu and I could in fact just get a cup of coffee.

Without the fancy lingo and even fancier price.

Taking a deep breath I crossed the road and swallowed down the nerves that always seemed to be waiting just below the surface, especially when walking into something new and unknown. As I walked through the door way the first thing that caught my attention was the rich aromatic smell of my favourite beverage in the world. Delicious, pungent, caffeine laced coffee. The second was the sound of a hearty chuckle coming from someone behind the counter. A tall, dark haired guy was talking with a woman working with him – a fellow barista I assumed, and she had obviously just said something which amused him. As I approached the counter they both looked up, and for a minute he seemed to freeze. Then he smiled and asked for my order. I think. I was so shocked at his vivid warm sky blue eyes looking at me I wasn't really sure what he said but since he seemed to be waiting for an answer I blurted out, "Umm, Large bold double cream please?" Which really sounded more like a question than an order.

"Sure thing," he smiled again and handed me my coffee-"That'll be easy to remember – same as I like it."

I swallowed, handed his partner the money, mumbled my thanks and then forced myself to turn around and go sit at a table that was off to the right.

After I sat down I tried to glance casually his way only to find him staring right at me. I felt myself flush and wondered what he was looking at. I knew I was not at my best these days, but really I was doing the best I could. I felt the irrational tears start to fill my eyes and I lowered my face to take a sip of the coffee and surreptitiously wipe away the tears before they fell down my cheeks. Why on earth I would care what the tall barista standing behind the counter thought of me I had no idea. Trying to distract myself from the strange thoughts I settled back in my seat while I sipped the truly delicious coffee and glanced around at the understated but warm décor. Well placed tables with comfy chairs around them, some nice artwork on the walls and some great music playing in the background made a lovely place to sit and have coffee and the warm atmosphere brought a small smile to my lips. I tried to relax and enjoy my few moments of peace before I would have to start the trip back to the other end of town and some more long hours of work.

I found myself stealing glances from under my lashes at the tall barista with the brilliantly beautiful eyes and trying to watch him without being caught. He was so friendly with all the customers and seemed to have a smile and a cheerful word for everyone while he was either taking their order or walking around tidying tables.

Oh, his smile.

It lit up his entire face,turning him from good looking to breathtaking, and I found myself wishing I could sit and bask in its warmth. Obviously he was someone who enjoyed his work. Internally I sighed, wishing I had that option. I was so busy trying to work to keep up with my responsibilities even though I hated everything I had to do, that there was no time to try and address it and that was not going to change any time soon.

Suddenly, I noticed him hurrying towards the entrance and watched with great interest to see him open the door for an older woman, whose arms were loaded with packages. He helped her to a table and brought her over a coffee and I heard her insist he sit with her for a few moments, saying that she was so pleased to see that a young man who had such lovely manners actually existed these days. I watched in awe as he threw his head back in laughter and sat with her for a short time chatting. Then he got up and bent down and kissed her downy cheek softly before going back behind the counter. My heart clutched at the sight. I wondered what it would feel like to feel _his_ lips on _my_ cheek? I couldn't remember the last time someone had reached out and touched me in a gentle, caring way. I could feel myself tearing up again and knew I had to leave before I lost it completely.

Taking the last sip I stood up and put my coat back on and saw once again that_ he_ was looking at me. Something told me it was not simply him being impolite but another reason. What that could be I wasn't sure. He seemed to start forward as if coming in my direction and then suddenly stopped, but perhaps that was simply me wanting something like that to happen. Realizing what I was thinking I quickly tossed my cup into the recycle bin and left. I slowly made my way to the bus stop and stood waiting for my ride to arrive, my thoughts going five hundred miles a minute.

I didn't know him. I couldn't know him. How could I feel a draw like this to a total stranger? How could I feel like his eyes were not just looking at me but actually _seeing_ me? Nobody saw _me_ anymore. I was invisible. I meant nothing to anyone anymore. And even if... and it was a HUGE if, he was looking at me with anything other than pity I had nothing to give him. Not now, and certainly not in my unknown future.

And yet with all those thoughts flowing around my head making it ache worse than it already was, one thought was clearer and stronger than any of the others. I wanted to go back and see him again. Just sit in the same room where he was. Somehow I felt... comforted and strengthened just by that thought.

Just at the thought that _he_ was there.

Could I? Could I allow myself that at least? With everything I _had_ to give up could I add some small item of comfort? A lovely cup of coffee and a few minutes just to be close to… something… something I couldn't explain? And yet wanted? A couple dollars a week was not much for most people but there were certainly times I didn't have it. But _if_ I did… I knew this was what I wanted to use it for. I had nothing else to look forward to or find any contentment in. Why I felt I would find that contentment within the walls of a place called _Simply Coffee_ I had no idea, but for the first time in a long while I felt something other than sadness. I felt a quiet sense of peace with my decision. And then I had another thought.

_I wonder if I will ever know his name?_

**Poor Bella… so sad and thinking it would never change… if she only knew… **

**Till next time… be safe, and thank you.**


End file.
